Simple Harmony
by Funeral.Bell
Summary: Hikari felt best when helping others, so the blue haired girl volunteered to assist in a foster home. What attracted her attention was a silent teen. Question is, why is she so intrigued by him? More over, can she help him? —Ikarishipping AU.
1. Let Fate Commence

**A/N: I have too much time on my hands, it's bad enough I'm neglecting homework. Who wouldn't? Homework is like. . .bleh XD Well. Time to get a least a bit serious! Or try. . .Hello one and all! This is of course my first Pokemon fic, which I'm somewhat nervous to post. I know for certain I am not the best, nor talented, and vise versa but I always like to try to make my writing improve. Even being very descriptive is hard. So, anyway. I'll let you go on with this fic. I'm also including some basic information to at least get a better understanding for you guys! ;D It's kinda long but it will help you along the way :D**

**Summary:** Hikari felt best when helping others, so the blue haired girl volunteered to assist in a foster home. What attracted her attention was a silent teen. Question is, why is she so intrigued by him? More over, can she help him?

**Genre: **Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Drama/**(SLIGHT)**Humor/Friendship

**Pairings: **HikarixShinji,_  
_**((slight hints of))**HikarixGen,  
**((hints of))**HikarixJun,  
SatoshixHarukaxShuu  
SatoshixKasumi

**Translation**: Hikari - Dawn  
Shinji - Paul  
Gen - Riley **(the dude who gives the lucario egg in the game xD)**  
Jun **(Eh, Rival in the game; blond guy of course XP)**  
Haruka - May  
Shuu - Drew  
Satoshi - Ash  
Kasumi - Misty  
**(Sorry if the names start to confuse you, you'll get use to it! Also, nicknames might be used, mostly for May/Haruka, 'kays?)**

**Ages**: Hikari (16), Shinji (17), Gen (22), Jun (16), Haruka (16), Shu (17), Satoshi (18), Kasumi (17) **(I just wanted to switch up the ages even the last two are way older, but, who a'cares? I wanted the ages this way :P)**

**Extra note**: Names will not be english. 'Cause. . .I just don't like their English names. . .  
_Thoughts_ will be written in _itaclics_.

**Cities**: Probably the cities I might only include might these: Celestic town - Kannagi Town, Hearthrome City - Yousuga City, Florama Town - Sonō town, Eterna city - Hakutai city, Vielstone city - Tobari town; **(Well, I would put the names in English but since it's mostly in the original way, heck, why not just make it all original? Plus, I don't like most of the English names of the cities anyway XD)**

**Disclaimer: **It's pretty much obvious I do not make a profit out of this as well as not even owning a single character. Sigh, life can be so cruel. Wouldn't you agree?

.:.۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞.:.

**S** i m p l e **H** a r m o n y

.:.**۞**●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞.:.

**Chapter 1:** **Let Fate Commence**

**T**he day was sunny as the personality of Hikari matched on such a quiet morning, she was your average sixteen year old girl just making a decent living in Sonō Town, it was a wonderful place to live since it was lively with the wonderful aroma of honey and flowers, it was also quieter then most cities and had less people than the other populated ones. Sure, she could been in the Kanto region with her mother, alas, Hikari felt more at home in Sinnoh which concerned her mother, after all, her mother always hid the over-bearing 'parent-concern-for-child' thing. Of course, she was rest assured when Hikari explained that her friends lived close by—two actually lived in the same city as her—which at least tensed her mother less. So, here she is, the blue-haired sipped a cool, refreshing drink of lemonade. She continued to sip as she browsed through the newspaper.

Hikari attended school, that's was obvious, but right now she wished to enjoy her three day vacation, after that, back to school. Whatever she found in the ad, she was planning to do after school. "Ah, volunteer ads, just what I was looking for!" She mused on cheerfully while she browsed for something to take her interest, so far, only one practically sparkled to her eyes. "Looking for volunteers at Kannagi Town Foster Home. Bring a smile to some child's life." The blue-haired girl smiled, there was still plenty of time to go there; eat breakfast, brush hair, change, then leave. Plan is a go! Hikari skipped over to the small kitchen; the floor was made of hardwood that was recently polished, two metal chairs were adjacent to each other and sat near the granite table within close range was the sink, the granite table extended(actually, it was more like, attached to the wall) as it reached the other end of the kitchen where cabinets are found right under it. Above the cabinets and more to the side was the stove. Beside the opposite sided, extended granite table, was the large silver fridge; latest in technology. On the walls were cabinets of various goods such as: silverware, plates, cups, and vise versa.

Hikari skipped cheerfully to fridge; full. Well, she did live by herself and she wasn't much of a glutton so of course her fridge is still full from all the small portions she usually eats. _What to eat. What to eat. No, seriously, what should I eat? Oooh! I should make an extra meal!_

She began with her breakfast, only to finish quickly in nine minutes flat. The girl sighed in relief, glad to be one of the females that can actually cook—all thanks to her mother. With all effort, she packed the hot meal in a lunchbox. honestly, she was proud of how her cooking came out this time.

"Hikari!" A agonizing voice exclaimed, in barged a brown haired girl with cobalt blue eyes who toke a grip on the other girls' arm. She pretended to cry on her arm with over exaggerated wails.

"Hi Haruka? Nice to see you too. . .What happened?" She put down the boxed lunch on the table and both females sat while Hikari titled her head in confusion.

"You couldn't believe what happened! Shuu is coming back!" The brunette face faltered as her head gently slammed on the table.

"Um. Isn't that a good think, Haru?" Hikari laughed nervously as she patted her best friend in a friendly and assuring gesture.

"You don't get it! I'm happy and all, but you know I'm dating Satoshi! And then, Shuu told me he would love for me to date him when he comes back! I'm so confused!"

"Haru, you did like him before, don't blame yourself. Everything can become a simple harmony just by talking it out. I think Shuu will understand."

"Easier said than done. Where are you going?"

"Foster home, I'm going to volunteer."

Haruka gave a nod as she silently thanked Hikari for taking the time to listen to herself complain, the girl waved and then she exited the house. Hikari smiled, a few strands of her long, silky blue hair got in her face as she reminded herself to brush her hair. She rushed inside her room; a fluffy pink bed in the corner with fluffy matching mat, shoe case hanging on the wall, a large oceanic blue colored closet on the opposite side, in the other corner was her computer with piles of books, CD's and old journals. Lastly she opened the second door that was beside the closet and entered the 'special room.' Which was really small but the perfect size for Hikari. Hair accessories were scattered and quickly she brushed her blue locks. As she finally un-knotted her hair, she curved one side of her hair which was alike with the other. Finally, she placed on her three yellow barrettes.

Lastly.

Clothes.

Oh, how it varies.

_Let's go really simple, I don't want to waste time._

Hikari snatched a white, ruffled sundress with patterns of yellow spirals on the very ending tips. To combine, she placed on white platform boots. Indeed; simple but excellent. Hikari returned back to her kitchen where she grabbed the lunchbox. Everything seemed all set. Hikari gave one more inspection as she finally exited her house and climbed on her bike, with the lunchbox set on the little bin for goods just above the wheel.

_Kannagi Town. Hmm. Doesn't seem that far._

.:.**۞**●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞.:.

_So it takes about forty four minutes to get here. . .Well, when you have to pass through a forest and a cave, than someone body would know better. At least I'm here._

A large building stood on the downward, far left corner. A sign was posted right next to entrance where they requested some volunteers. Hikari took a nervous stepped forward, just when she was about to enter, a lady rudely pushed her aside, she turned back to the glance back the transparent sliding doors, "I can't stand that brat! I'm out!"

Hikari gulped as she finally entered inside. Spiffy. It was just as gorgeous inside than outside. She smiled as she looked around, there stood a purple haired teen eyeing her from the corner of his eye, clearly not listening to the man that was lecturing him. "Shinji! Why must you always treat them so coldly, getting rid of them no less! Are you listening to me? Shinji!"

The teen directed his attention to Hikari where she swore her heart skipped a beat, then, another set of eyes directed their attention towards her. The man approached her with a smile, the stranger took her hand and placed upon a kiss that in a matter of seconds ended from a bonk to the head. The blue haired man growled when he looked back at the teen who stared back at him apathetically. "My name is Gen, dear lady, are you looking here to volunteer?"

Hikari only nodded, lost at words to see how handsome the man was. Blue eyes and darker blue hair, a combining blue hat that gave him the whole mysterious look and as an attire, a blue suit with a black undershirt accessorized with a golden- like necklace. _He's. Drop. Dead. Gorgeous!_

"Wonderful! Let me give you a tour! Shinji, please, no mayhem. Especially to this little lady here." Gen gestured his hand for Hikari to take so the tour can began.

"_Sure_. I won't cause _any _trouble." Shinji made sure the sarcasm sticks out, his cold purple eyes met ot Hikari's beautiful blue. "Girly, I consider you stay away from this creep. He's a major pedophile."

"Oh, hahaha! Shinji, your such a joker!" Gen patted the purple haired on the back lightly where the tour began.

"Don't worry, he's such a kidder! I never caught your name. . ."

Hikari let out a small gasp where as she giggled afterwards, "I'm sorry, my name is Hikari."

"Lovely name. Hm, this might just be a thought, but, I think Shinji caught a liking to you."

Hikari blushed beet red, a boy? Liking her? Hard to believe. "Wh-what makes you say that. . .?"

"Shinji never gave a warning to a volunteer, **ever**. Whatever the situation might be, he barely even says anything to people. Oddly, it's your first day and he actually said something. The only one he actually ever talked to is me."

Hikari face faltered, how he doesn't speak made it sure lonesome, and to only open his heart to one person is even lonier. The blue haired girl clenched her fist and she gave a big grin, "Gen, I'll get Shinji to be more open! You can count on me!"

The man gave a dumbfounded then burst out laughing. He patted Hikari on the head, gazing at the ceiling where there were paintings of angels. _At long last, I might of finally found savior for Shinji. This Hikari might certainly be the person he was looking for._

.:.**۞**●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞.:.

**A/N: Some of it was kind of rushed if you asked me. If it was OOC, sorry! Also, don't worry, the lunch 'date' is next x3 I honestly don't want any flames, I'm very _fragile_. I'm not the best writer but I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. It was fun writing, I enjoyed it. Some of the other characters are coming up in a few chapters. Maybe 2-3? Or slowly each one will come. Review for that brings love and happiness and oh such much smiles XD Corny but you get the point. Since it was the first chapter it's, of course, short. Next chapter should be longer ;D Look forward to it!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\-/ Press the button. You know you want to! xD Do it, do it, do it, do it, do it!**


	2. To Be A Friend

**A/N: I didn't get many reviews but that's perfectly fine :3 I really don't take it too hard so, moving on. I'm glad to anyone who reviewed and you deserve some imaginary plushies! x3 Here is the second chapter! Read, review, enjoy. Just like always. I'll try to make this chapter longer than the other one. Hopefully it won't bore you. Yeah, I really need to make Shinji a tiny bit more in character, but if he's out, sorry! Well, it's time for me to shut up so you can read on with reading this sentence of useless babble. :x**

**Summary: **.:.AU.:.Hikari felt best when helping others, so the blue haired girl volunteered to assist in a foster home. What attracted her attention was a silent teen. Question is, why is she so intrigued by him? More over, can she help him?

**Extra note**: _Thoughts_ will be written in _itaclics_. This chapter might be slightly rushed since it was only a little thing that happened that skips to the other day in a while. Eck, it sounds confusing when I try to explain it D8

**Cities**: Probably the cities I might only include might these: Celestic town - Kannagi Town, Hearthrome City - Yousuga City, Florama Town - Sonō town, Eterna city - Hakutai city, Vielstone city - Tobari town**.**

**Disclaimer: **Gawd, this thing is haunting me. . .I don't own :b

**Please refer back to chapter one for any assistance on names, ages, pairings, and etc.**

.:.۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞.:.

**S** i m p l e **H** a r m o n y

.:.**۞**●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞.:.

**Chapter 2:** **To Be A Friend**

**H**ikari was honestly fascinated by all the children and teens that were still in the foster home, how they came here was usually tragic but Hikari didn't ask questions of it, it wasn't her business to begin with. She noticed they had many volunteers so she wonders why they would need more. The blue haired girl did enjoy how orderly everything was; clean, sanitized, even the lunch was great too. Lunch! It slipped her mind when she was enjoying her time with Gen exploring the foster home. The girl was puzzled on whom to give it to, she met many other people but someone who she really wanted to give it to was Shinji. _What am I thinking!_

"Hikari, did you seem to forget something?"

She seemed to snapped out of her little world and began laughing, "Yeah. I made an extra lunch for anyone to have and left it with my bike."

"Oh?" Gen seemed amused as he smiled devilishly, "I have an idea. If it's for anyone, may I suggest giving it to Shinji?" He laughed to Hikari's expression as he continued on, "You decide. Good luck with it, though. Shinji has a strange habit of not eating in front of someone."

"I see. Well, I'll meet up with you later, Gen!"

She scampered to the exit where it felt nice to be outside again, the cool crisp of air flowing through her blue locks. One thing is missing though; her bike. It was nowhere to been, did someone take her bike? Usually that doesn't happen around such a peaceful town. Before she panicked, a silver bike handle caught her eye and there it was. Hikari sighed in relief that her bike wasn't stolen as well as the lunchbox that was still in the bin. As she got, Hikari stepped back inside the foster home where Shinij was sitting on the staircase with a look of disgust at the food on the tray.

He placed the food tray beside him and he finally took notice of the girl smiling at him, Hikari took at seat a few inches away from the teen as she held the lunchbox for him to receive. She waited for him to grab it, a few seconds more, then another few seconds more and he still didn't take it. Hikari sighed, maybe he would accept it if she just left, with that idea, the girl left the food beside him and took her leave to find Gen.

When she did find the man, he was chatting with a fellow volunteer, Hikari waited until Gen was done. When the volunteer worker walked away Hikari approached him. "Gen, what's the in your hand?" She asked as her slender finger pointed to a flier in his hand.

"Oh, yes. Hikari, I forgot to mention, tomorrow a special day that happens every so often. Our most trusted volunteer workers take someone from the foster home, like, to 'hang' out." The blue eyed man even did the air quotes, "Hikari, usually the new volunteers usually aren't allowed until a few months later. Yet I have the feeling I can trust you, so, why not take Shinji? Nobody has taken him ever since he first came here."

Hikari pondered the idea; it seemed like a nice one. She felt horrible that the purple haired teen wasn't taken out. Anyone would sympathize. The thing that bothered her was interaction; he barely spoke to her, and from the recent incident with the volunteer worker tipped her off. Then again, they might be friends.

_Yeah, we could be friends!_

"Alright, you can count on me, Gen!"

Gen chuckled as he placed a kiss on her forehead, "You are such a kind young lady, Hikari."

Hikari gave a silent nod as she rushed to exit with her face beet red. In her own little fantasy it was like a dream come true for such a handsome man to kiss her. She looked at the staircase; Shinji was gone. Then she smiled brightly when she noticed the food tray was still there and the lunchbox she made wasn't. _Maybe he'll actually eat it._

.:.**۞**●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞.:.

"—and that was my day."

Dinner time; both girls would always join at the blue hairs' house for dinner where as Hikari would always be the one to cook, sometimes Haruka would usually like to offer help and of course Hikari usually refused since it was usually Hikari asking the brunette over. Hikari placed the food on the table while they continued chatting. "I liked it, I'm going tomorrow too."

"_Aww_, Hikari is still wondering if that guy really ate her food." Haruka said teasingly as she tossed a piece of egg in her mouth. As a result, Hikari threw peas at her. "Geez, nothing to get childish over, Hikari."

"Your turn, what happened to you while I was gone?"

Haruka tipped her index finger on her chin, recalling back any memories. As the imaginary light bulb blinked, her face faltered to a sour mood, "Shuu came. He's unpacking and he's **next** door. He _actually_ lives next door!"

"Karma is hitting you bad. Think of it this way, communicate with him. Running away from your problems won't solve anything."

"Hmm?" Haruka hummed amusingly, "What about Jun? Ever since he confessed to you last week you've haven't talk to him since. You're so cold; the poor guy looked so heart broken. And yes, I heard him."

The blue haired girl lost her appetite, remembering back on the previous week.

.:.**۞**●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞.:.

_Hikari adjusted her skirt when she stood up from the purple chair, she gathered up her supplies and she sighed in relief of finally having a decent break from school, something she is dire need for. Her friend, Haruka, waited outside claiming Hikari took long_—_which she did_—_making her always the last one out of the class of boredom and torture. As she slid her last note book in her tote bag, Hikari smiled. Packing is done. The blue orbed was startled as she turned to see her male best friend watching her near the ledge of the door; face all red and fingers fidgeting._

_"Oh, hey Jun! What's up? You were sweet enough to wait for me?" The girl teased, as a friendly gesture, she linked her arm with his and she dragged him to the exit, "Jun? Earth to Jun?"_

_Hikari waved her hand to the blonde's face where she waited for a reaction, then she noticed that Jun took a deep breath in, "Hikari."_

_The girl blinked, "Yeah?"_

_"Will you please be my girlfriend?"_

_The moment of silence engulfed both teens, Hikari's blue orbs widened at she stared into his amber eyes, Hikari only released her arm from his. In a few, she began blushing but no words came out of her mouth when she tried to force them out. In a mere second, Hikari dashed to the exit where Haruka followed suit before taking a quick glance back._

.:.**۞**●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞.:.

"How about this? We both do a thing we don't want to do! You visit Jun tomorrow and take him to the foster home, I'll take Shuu—to Tobari and talk to him. . ."

"N-no! I cannot! I'm taking Shinji out of the foster home tomorrow! I want to make it special, so—" There was a long pause until Hikari pushed back the food and dragged her body to the living room. She turned the television on where she distracted her mind by the pointless commercials.

"Hikari." Haruka approached the blue haired, "At least try, like I am."

She didn't say anything until a minute later, "I will, just not tomorrow. I want to spend time with Shinji." She beamed; Haruka couldn't help at laugh at how quickly she regains her natural happiness. The brunette took a seat on sofa, right beside Hikari.

"The least you can do is give him a text message."

"That I could do." Hikari drew her attention back towards the television as she clicked on the other channel, then, her smiled widened.

"**You got it folks! The carnival is coming back to Yousuga town tomorrow! Remember to come, this carnival is only once a year! Invite your friends, family, anyone!**"

Hikari clapped her hands together, "And on the perfect day too! Haru, you should go with Shuu tomorrow!"

Though, the chipper girl never got an answer.

.:.**۞**●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞.:.

_If only I was rich enough to own a jet so I can just fly here! It's so tiring in bike!_

Hikari panted as she got off her bike, her legs felt wobbly and weak from coming all the way here, she saw balloons all around the foster home, when she finally entered, Hikari noticed a large group of the volunteer workers in the main lobby where they were talking to the children. She noticed Shinji sitting at the same spot on the staircase looking down at the rug. _Guess he wasn't picked huh? That will all change! _Before Hikari was able to reach him, something tugged on her long white skirt. Hikari peered down at a child—around six years old—crying.

"Miss, will you please take me with you today?" The little boy sobbed.

A flood of guilt hit her heart; she glanced back at Shinji who also was staring back. "I'm sorry, I can't."

The little boy stopped sobbing and smiled victoriously, "You really are something. You cleared the test."

Before she was able to ask anymore of it, the boy was already out of her sight. Hikari smiled back at Shinji where she just sat beside him, "Wanna come with me today? I promise to make this day a fun one."

The girl waited for a reply which none came, she felt slightly disappointed until the teen gave a shrug, with that, Hikari grabbed his arm and rushed him outside. "Let's first head to my house, alright?" Hikari took the silence as a 'yes', when both were outside, the blue haired hopped on her bike, she noticed Shinji look at her with confusion written all over his face. The blue orbed girl laughed at his confusion, "C'mon, it's big enough for the both of us. My bike has derailleurs; you can step on those and hang onto my shoulders. Or, you can take the seat and hold onto my waist." The girl grinned.

As if he had a choice, he just agreed to getting on the bicycle and standing on the derailleur, Shinji was hesitant to touch her shoulder but since she was about to get going he just had to hold onto them. He tried to hide away the little blush creeping on his face by looking away in the other direction.

"Oh yeah, Shinji—sorry if you don't like me saying your name, but—did you eat the food? You know the lunchbox?"

The breeze passed through her hair, her blue hair looking even more magnificent when hitting the sun, even if it was her imagination, Hikari swore she heard a very low 'Yes' from the purple haired teen.

.:.**۞**●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞.:.

**A/N: I was meant to update WAY sooner but somehow I got lazy. Teehee! Anyway. Review, much many more might make update SOONER xD No flames though :D Sorry for any mistakes, blame my mother for rushing me to fall asleep :P**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/ Press the button. You know you want to! xD Do it, do it, do it, do it, do it!**


	3. The Carnival, Part 1

**A/N: Dum dum da da raaaa! Chapter three! Man, writing (or typing) makes me feel so better! School has been bothering me to no end. Projects to projects, quiz and test, it never stops! RAWR! :0 Sometimes I wish my school would burn to little flakes. Any who. Since nobody actually reads these (XD), go on my lovelies! Read until you cannot read no more. _Or _until this chapter ends and you have to wait until the next. . .Poor you. XD**

**Summary: **.:.AU.:. Hikari felt best when helping others, so the blue haired girl volunteered to assist in a foster home. What attracted her attention was a silent teen. Question is, why is she so intrigued by him? More over, can she help him?

**Extra note**: _Thoughts_ will be written in _italics_. The **text message** (you'll see) will be in **bold**. If anything, if you see some text smushed together, blame the format!

**Disclaimer: **Every time I put this down, a part of my soul dies. Way to go you evil label, _way_ to _go_.

**Please refer back to chapter one for any assistance on names, ages, pairings, and etc.**

.:.۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞.:.

**S** i m p l e **H** a r m o n y

.:.**۞**●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞.:.

**Chapter 3:** The Carnival, Part 1

**T**he ride to Sonō town was silent, usually, Hikari would always be muttering to herself on different things from her life all the way to the shoes she wore. She could tell she was getting close to the city from the scent of honey even though she was still in Hakutai city, her legs got swore from the bike ride so she decided to take a quick break to keep the purple haired lad from waiting. All the while he was silent which made the blue hair nervous, she had a feeling this was getting no where. He didn't talk to her, no; he didn't look like he even wanted to engage a conversation at all. As Hikari took one last gulp of water from a nearby fountain she hopped back on her bicycle, "Sorry for that. C'mon, we only have to go through a forest and-"

"Hikari?"

At the moment she felt like disappearing, her blue eyes widened as her slender legs began to tremble. That one voice that called out to her was not Shinji, sadly enough for her. When she tilted her head, it was the same blond that confessed to her: Jun. He dropped down the shopping bags, the amber eyed slowly approached her. As a result, Hikari slowly backed away, she couldn't escape from her own problems but more than anything _I don't want to solve them now! _Her heart was about to stop when that hand of his was soon reaching her face, why did this had to happen now? Her eyes shut closed, waiting for any thing to happen, in a few seconds as she finally opened her eyes, Hikari witnessed Shinji right by her side, griping tightly on Jun's wrist. One of his amber eyes twitched to the pain; soon, a little crack was heard. A crack but not as in broken.

"Leave." Those frightening purple eyes glared into the gentle amber ones.

Jun gulped, when his wrist was released he scrambled quickly into the condominium with his shopping bags without taking another look to Hikari who on the sidelines was completely and utterly stunned by the whole scene.

Shinji stared at the blue eyed with no touch of rage or hatefulness. _Just a while ago, he was actually really scary. But he_—_defended me._

Shinji got back on the bicycle, clearly not amused of being in this town any longer, and without much longer they were passing the forest with ease. Then, the scent of honey surrounded the area. The sweet, sweet aroma was wonderful. Just as how nice the town is so is the scenery, Hikari parked her bike right on the wall of her house.

"Home sweet home, come in, Shinji."

The door made a small creak as it breached open, both stepped inside and Hikari rushed to her room. The lad gazed around the living room where he took the farthest end of the sofa, grabbing the remote control and turning on the television.

As for Hikari, she walked into her walk in closet, trouble deciding on the clothes she could wear. _No, not a date or anything! It's just Shinji, but, might as well dress nice! _

Through every rejected outfit she just threw them in a pile behind her but she finally found her outfit, she twirled herself in a pink dress with a white corset, on her wrist were white cuff links. In one of her cabinets were accessories, she found a pink neckband with a beautiful white flower. She grabbed her pink platform boots and slipped those on, with one last twirl, Hikari was truly satisfied on her appearance. She sprayed on light perfume of lavender. One finger curled her blue locks and she found it decent letting it down, with everything checked, the blue orbed grabbed her white purse and headed down stairs.

Somewhat annoyed that Shinji was paying more attention to the television than her, on the last step downstairs, she made sure her boot made a loud thump to direct his attention to her. This in fact actually worked.

"Let's go. We have to get there around the afternoon so we have time to spare. Hope you like walking."

.:.**۞**●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞.:.

The walk to their location was an enjoyable one, Hikari was actually able to talk to him, even if was only a two-worded answer, albeit, she was frightened at times because he gave her look that told her to keep it shut for a while. Which she did, but in the end, she continued on rambling. It only took a while for the teen to get _slightly_ use to her, mostly since he never spoke to anyone besides Gen. It was odd to him, mostly every volunteer worker that tried to cooperate with him he would do the following: Angering them, fooling them, or at least driving the individual insane. Only this time he wanted to spend his time with his blue eyed girl, none the less, he wasn't as frustrated when around her.

It was—odd.

Shinji was deep in thought he didn't notice Hikari calling out his name.

"Shinji!"

He blinked twice before looking at her with a perplexed expression.

"Good to know you finally paid attention," she laughed and continued on, "Shinji, since I want to make this day special, let me spoil you. Alrighty?"

No reply.

"I'll take that as a 'sure'. Oh yeah, I never heard you say my name. C'mon, say it, please?"

She asked countless times but it seemed Shinji found amusing to ignore her request, it turned boring quickly when she gave up then brought upon a new subject to talk about. Even though he barely answered, Hikari was satisfied he was even listening to her in the first place. The nice conversation was ruined when her cell phone started to ring. She flipped the blue phone, placing it near her ear. "Hello? Oh, hey Haru! I know I'm sorry. How's Shuu? Oh, let me speak to him!"

The other teen stared at the city, it was close by. Maybe another seven minutes and they would arrive.

"Nice talking to you too! Alright, Haru, I'll call you later. No, no! It's just that I'm taking Shinji to the carnival. W-what? I do **not**! _Anyway, _yeah, I know, I'll text him in a while. Alright? Later."

Hikari took a deep sigh as she put her phone away, now that that was done, she continued on speaking. In no time did they reach the city and it was already sun down, which makes it the perfect time to enter the carnival. Though the blue haired girl wanted to wait until later when it's darker so one can truly see the carnival lights. Which reminded her, just how long was she able to stay with him? Once again she took out her cell phone, at the same moment she received a text message but ignored it for the while as she clicked on the buttons.

"Gen? It's Hikari. Um, well. Hold on, he's right here." She tapped on Shinji shoulder; he received it and walked to one of the benches near the water fountains.

She looked around, Hikari always had something with this city and her mother would always enter this special type of contest since it was the only contest hall around the area. Not only that but it was pleasing to be in this city, just like Sonō. If she had to pick another place to live it would certainly be here, it is a little pricy though that doesn't bug her. She looked at Shinji who is still talking to Gen.

_I wonder why he's in the foster home, did something happen to his parents? I wish I could ask but that would be so rude._

Hikari kept staring, at times she would giggle when the droplets of water hit his face and he to wipe them off with his sleeve.

_I wonder why some couldn't stand him, he's not that bad. If he were a little talkative I bet he could be likeable._

Shinji nodded and closed the phone.

_He's scary but he has a kind of heart. If he weren't with me I wouldn't know what I would've done with Jun._

The teen walked towards her while Hikari was lost in her own little world.

_I wonder if I can manage to get Shinji to smile, I bet he would look even nicer and friendlier if he did. I wonder what it would sound like if he said my name._

"Here."

Hikari finally got out of lala land and took the phone, she smiled at him which was the same reaction as ever: apathetic.

"What did Gen say?"

"Nothing that's important."

"Did he tell you at what time I have to bring you back?"

"Today at whatever time."

.:.**۞**●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞.:.

Currently, it was roughly around seven before they entered the carnival; it was hard to get passed through anything since everyone in town is attending the event. There was a slight envy to all the couples that passed by, everyone looked so happy but that didn't mean Hikari wasn't. To be here with someone other than her regular friends was a new experience also something to look forward to. It came to mind that she never read the text message she received, probably the company issuing a bill to her of the sort.

She went to a nearby stand; they sold foods and it looked very delicious: candy apples, cotton candy, roasted nuts and exotic drinks. "Shinji, want anything?"

_"Shinji has a strange habit of not eating in front of someone."_

Before he was able to refuse, she bought two large banana and strawberry smoothies and a large bag of cotton candy, she guided him to one of the seating area where she sipped her drink merrily.

"C'mon, it's cotton candy. It won't bite."

He just stared at the piece of sugar, as if waiting for something to crawl out of it.

"Excuse me, I'll be back. Bathroom rush!" Hikari rushed through the crowd and Shinji just watched her go, he noticed that her phone somehow fell out of her purse. Shinji picked it up and plopped a portion of the cotton candy in his mouth. It wasn't all that bad, sweet, but not bad.

**1 MISSED MESSAGE.**

He knew it was wrong to look upon on someone private matters but at the moment he didn't care. He noticed the pictures were filled with all her friends. Especially that same blond and some girl with brunette hair. He closed the application and went back to main menu where the inbox was. It was filled with messages, he took note the blond lad was named 'Jun.' Shinji went to the missed messages category and found it was from the same guy.

**I need an answer. Please answer my question! Don't ignore me.**

**Please, Hikari, won't you be my girlfriend?**

**6:28 PM. Fri Sept 26, 2008****.  
From: Jun.**

Shinji gazed at the screen, he looked around and it didn't seem Hikari wasn't coming back from the restroom yet.

And again, he directed his attention back towards the screen.

.:.**۞**●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞.:.

**A/N: Yay, cliffy-ish! I actually updated quicker than last time! Thank you for your reviews! It certainly made me happy. Sorry that I had to divide this, I just don't want to rush this story! But since the the slightly good parts are coming, I'll try to update next week and make'em longer. There might be two or three parts. . . Dammit, you know what I wish? Junjou Romantica to air. T0T Review! :D **

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/ Press the button. You know you want to! xD Do it, do it, do it, do it, do it!**


	4. The Carnival, Part 2

**A/N: Goddang, you people are sharp! O.o Like, whoa. From the look at this, the next chapter will be the final part. Not to the story! Don't worry! Got you a little panic-ey, didn't I? XD It will be the last part to the Carnival. With an unexpected twist. Actcually, I'm still deciding on that. Hmm. . .**

**Summary: **.:.AU.:. Hikari felt best when helping others, so the blue haired girl volunteered to assist in a foster home. What attracted her attention was a silent teen. Question is, why is she so intrigued by him? More over, can she help him?

**Extra note**: _Thoughts_ will be written in _italics_. The **text message** be in **bold**. If anything, if you see some text smushed together, blame the format! Chapter might be fast-paced.

**Disclaimer: **Happy now? My soul is dieing! NO OWN! -soul dies-

**Please refer back to chapter one for any assistance on names, ages, pairings, and etc.**

.:.۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞.:.

**S** i m p l e **H** a r m o n y

.:.**۞**●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞.:.

**Chapter 4:** The Carnival, Part 2

**M**eanwhile. . .

She had a feeling he wouldn't change, she knew he will still be the same; being cocky as ever. Haruka has been spending most of her time in Tobari despite that it was getting dark. Not that she mind the darkness though there was something she did mind which was Shuu was spending more time flirting with girls than spending time with her. To ease her, she began shopping, indeed did it relieve the brunette. Haruka brought the whole pile of assorted clothing to the counter where the cashier checked the items. As the price came up on monitor, she took her items and paid.

"I'm satisfied." The girl muttered happily.

When she scanned the area, she noticed she already lost Shuu; a slight panic came over her as her large blue orbs widened in size. She began looking in various stores for the green haired lad and even asked some strangers but it didn't seem that wasn't helping on bit. Haruka decided to take a break, much to her delight; she spotted Satoshi drinking a water bottle on the bench right beside the large fountain. He noticed her as well and waved to her so she rushed to sit next to him, "Satoshi! What are you doing here?"

"I just got bored. What's up? You haven't been calling lately."

She took in a deep sigh before continuing, "Sorry. I've been so busy with things." Both leaned against each other, she locked her lips with his. Everything was perfect, everything was just right in those few moments. That was until she slowly opened one eye, Shuu stood there, stared at both of them with horror in his eyes, he turned around and walked the opposite direction. Haruka broke away from the ebony haired, little tears formed in the corner of her eyes, she bit her nail trying to erase the guilt she felt and the betrayal Shuu must of felt.

_Oh dear. . .Hopefully Hikari isn't have it as bad as me._

.:.**۞**●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞.:.

Shinji pressed the left panel button, he looked through the categories until it said reply and again he pressed the left panel button.

**No. **

**7:14 PM. Fri Sept 26, 2008****.  
From: Hikari  
To: Jun**

He then clicked the right panel button where it said 'sent.' Again he checked around to see if Hikari was coming, since he didn't see the blue haired girl coming from the crowd he plopped another piece of cotton candy in his mouth. The sugar melted in his so quickly and he was grateful she bought a drink. He placed the straw in his mouth; the whip cream was close to his face as a small amount got on his nose. Before he was able to wipe it off the screen began to blink.

**1 NEW MESSAGE.**

Once again he clicked the left panel button up until it said 'view.' The message showed up:

**But, Hikari! Won't you please consider??**

**7:16 PM. Fri Sept 26, 2008****.  
From: Jun  
To: Hikari**

Shinji repeated the process as soon as he clicked on reply. This was wrong, but _so_ very amusing. Shinji placed another large portion of the candy in his mouth.

**You're annoying.**

**7:17 PM. Fri Sept 26, 2008****.  
From: Hikari  
To: Jun**

The purple haired lad deleted the messages he sent and the two that were received. He looked up and quickly closed the phone, noticing that Hikari was already coming. She sat down across from him and gazed at what was the bag full of cotton candy, "Whoa, I never knew you would finish the bag so quickly. And you're almost done with your drink no less." Shinji ignored the comment and slid the phone towards her hand, "You dropped it."

"Thanks!" She examined the phone, "It looks fine, hmm. That's odd. I thought I had a missed message." She opened up the application to the camera, she positioned it perfectly, and then a loud snap shot sound was heard. Shinji looked at her oddly as she laughed hysterically at the screen, Hikari showed him the screen. "Look how adorable you look with whip scream on your nose!"

She grabbed a tissue and wiped away the white cream for him, for a quick second he was a tiny bit red then he looked around. She linked his arm with his and dragged him to one of the entertainment stands. A man in a stripped suit held a couple of baseballs in one hand and a large blue penguin in the other, without no further choice, Hikari paid up for two tries: four balls each try. Though, every time she tried to milk bottles she ended up failing. Shinji noticed the man covering up a laugh; he glared at the male and grabbed Hikari's last baseball, aiming at guy in the stripped suit's face.

Perfect shot.

"Shinji, can you win me the penguin? Please?"

He gave her a shrug, the man glared at the teen but still handed him the four baseballs no less. Shinji gave a quick glance, this man was confident he wouldn't be able to knock down not even one of the bottles, oh how wrong he is. Shinji knocked all four down, he was handed the prize and heard the guy curse under his breath.

"Yay! You won it!"

The teen gave a disgusted look at the penguin, _Stupid freakish kid-television shows and their strange animals. _He tossed the penguin to Hikari but still rather satisfied that she was happy over an overstuffed penguin. The girl quickly gave a hug to her winner and went back to hugging her penguin.

"Next stand, any game you want to play?"

His purple orbs looked at the stands; he directed his attention to a kid sitting gloomily on one of the seats while another girl sitting two seats away from him was laughing. He walked over there and heard the girl laughing and said boy, "Haha, I won! You lost! Loser! I bet if you try again you still won't get better than me!"

Hikari smiled as she paid up for a quick game, the little girl noticed and also paid for her turn. The target was simply easy, hit the mouth of the clown and fill the block on its head to the top. A large bell rang and the game started. It looked so intense how both competed, in another flat win, Shinji already reached the top with ease. _Seriously, what are with kids these days and these freakish animals?_

The purple haired teen gave the large plushy to the boy who happily received it and gave his thanks, Shinji returned to Hikari's side, arms crossed.

"See? That's a heart of gold there."

He huffed, "Whatever."

"Merry go-round!"

She again dragged him to the line; it was a free ride so it pleased Hikari greatly. When they reached first, the patron said, "There's one more spot left for open. If you guys are together are ya willing to share?"

And not all did she mind, she didn't know about Shinji but again he had no choice; she left a space open where she sat on the horse, laughing giddy as if she was a little child again. Shinji hesitated to go, until she grabbed his arm and forced him to sit. _I wonder why I just can't refuse. _The ride began and the little song came along with it. The ride was slow and peaceful; Hikari looked as they went in circles, _Ooh, the haunted house! Perfect!_

"Shinji, having fun so far?"

The teen was so prideful so he didn't give a response but Hikari sensed he was having a blast no matter how much he didn't want to admit it. As the ride finished they went on to the next attraction: the haunted house she spotted not to long ago.

.:.**۞**●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞.:.

It was dark, just like it the house was suppose to, with creepy background, spine-chilling music. As they walked on, Hikari already got the chills that she gripped onto Shinji's sleeve as if life depended on it. She growled how Shinji looked so calm when he was walking, and not frightened what so ever. As they kept walking forward, Hikari felt a cold arm touch her shoulder, her teeth began chattering and slowly she titled her head to perpetrator. Red glowing eyes were gleaming and coming closer.

So she screamed: loudly.

Shinji covered his ear, clamping his free hand over her mouth, "I'm right next to you. Keep it down."

She slowly nodded and they continued the pace.

Through out the whole time Shinji honestly though he was going to go deaf in one ear.

As they reached near the entrance, two gatekeepers popped out, glowing red eyes and swords in both of their hands. "Solve our riddle to escape; fail and you will end up with a terrible fate."

Shinji growled, he placed his hand on Hikari's mouth before she was able to scream, the light coming from the exit emited a wonderous light on his face where he sent both gatekeepers a deathly glare, "I swear, if I hear her scream in my ear **one** **more** time it will be **both** of you guys having a _terrible_ fate."

With no further second, they stepped aside, cowering in the presence of the teen.

Hikari giggled as her partner look so relieved to get out, "Seems like you can be even scarier than those guys."

.:.**۞**●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞.:.

****

**A/N: This and the next chapter are _intended_ to be short. So the next part is the last of the carnival :D Since I'm looking forward to the next they should be updated in no time :) The next update should be on a Saturday or Sunday, that's the plan. Also! Review, no flames! :O Hmm. Nothing left to say, how awkward. Wait, yes I have one more thing to say! Something very random . . . I dyed my hair, for the fourth time now! I know, I know, it's bad. Pshaw.**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/ Press the button. You know you want to! xD Do it, do it, do it, do it, do it!**


	5. The Carnival, Part 3

**A/N: Review and Read please! Review equals my energy and inspiration :3 -hides under the blanket- Like I said, unexpected twist. Maybe and slightly OOC when you think of it but it was for the sake for at least several Ikarishippy moments :D One moment slightly on the sick side but what-teh-va. XDD**

**Summary: **.:.AU.:. Hikari felt best when helping others, so the blue haired girl volunteered to assist in a foster home. What attracted her attention was a silent teen. Question is, why is she so intrigued by him? More over, can she help him?

**Extra note**: _Thoughts_ will be written in _italics_. If anything, if you see some text smushed together, blame the format! Chapter might be fast-paced.

**Disclaimer: **-comes back from the grave- STORY TIEM! (meant to be mispelled XD) In the town of Reno lived a lad named Shinji. Sad and lonely he went on a journey. A long, long journey. A journey to Walmart that was just across the street. And bought a plushie to comfort him at night. . . WTF? XD

**Please refer back to chapter one for any assistance on names, ages, pairings, and etc.**

.:.۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞.:.

**S** i m p l e **H** a r m o n y

.:.**۞**●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞.:.

**Chapter 5:** A Disastrous Finale

"Finally out of there, I seriously felt like my soul was going to die on me or something! Let's try an attraction less frightening, how about . . . the house of mirrors!"

The blue-haired chipper lass didn't hesitate before linking her arms with his again, thus on, said blue orbed just happily dragged along Shinji near the attraction, both were separated and Hikari nervously entered. It seemed fun, though she was always frightened when she it saw in the movies that someone was trailing the protagonist from behind like a mass serial killer and whatnot in the house of mirrors. Honestly, she needs to stop watching horror movies and start watching happier things like mushy romance movies—actually, scratch that idea. Hikari nervously bit on her nail, when she actually felt confident, the girl slowly soon reached the end of the puzzle. When her blue orbs stared idly at the mirror, she gently put a hand on the mirror, smiling as the reflection as the relfection did so as well.

Though, that train of thought was lost just as the power cut off.

All the lights went off, her pupils increased in size and her legs began trembling. Not that she was afraid of the dark, oh no, she was scared of her reflection when there was nothing but chocking darkness. It sounded childish but Hikari found it a phobia. Her eyes formed large droplets of tears, "Shin. . .ji. . ." Her cracked voice whispered out, she tried to shield her eyes but in every mirror she saw her reflection. "Sh-shinji. . ." She said once more, her voice sounded very shaky. Her breath came out irregular: Hikari started hyperventilating.

"Shinji! Shinji! I-I'm scared. . ."

She let out another small scream when one of the glass mirrors shattered in front of her, she trembled at the sight of a shadowy figured examining its fist.

"Calm down won't you?"

She let out a sniffle before tackling the figure to the ground with a tight hug; she knew it was Shinji; that voice that reassured everything was just right. Though this was an awkward position for both individuals, Shinji did not say a word and left the silence as it is. Though, Hikari was highly satisfied with just holding onto him, sniffling, "Shinji, say my name. I want to feel safe, please."

The lights suddenly flickered on and the whole house of mirrors regained back its light, Hikari quickly scrambled herself away from the purple haired teen, the girl gave herself a mental slap for saying such stupid things. _Now that I think of it, maybe we should go to attractions I can actually handle._ Hikari reached into her purse where she flipped her phone open, _It's getting late. I honestly don't want this day to end but I have no choice. Oh wow, I'm stupid. I should of just used my phone for light! _

"Shinji, sorry. I'm ruining everything for you. . ."

She looked apologetically at the lad, she waited for a smart remark but nothing came out of his mouth. He just shrugged off the response. Hikari smiled and both exit the attraction. The last ride both decided on: the Ferris wheel—and oddly how it was located on such an area— well, not just a normal Ferris wheel though it seemed Shinji didn't notice the sign so Hikari felt this ride will be definitely amusing. When they boarded on, Hikari took the seat across from Shinji.

She smiled deviously, waiting for the Ferris wheel to start. The Ferris wheel had a total three revolutions; they began with the first one. Shinji stared expressionless at the roads with cars going at a fast pace. Though, every now and then did he steal a glance over at Hikari who sat there amusingly and cheerful than ever.

Suspicious.

As the first revolution ended, so came the second and suddenly the car stopped. Some individuals got off, running to the nearest trash cans. Now, it was time for the second revolution. Out of the blue, the blue haired began giggling, then, the car started to rumble. It shifted to the left,—soft yet roughly—Hikari almost burst out laughing when she caught Shinji surprised expression. The car shuffled in various directions, and being her body was very petite, Hikari's body kept sliding left to right on the seat cushion. Her smile widen she noticed Shinji gripping tightly on the cushion, he tried to hide from Hikari though she can see a faint line which formed a smile.

The cart finished the second revolution and once again some people got out. The purple haired lad sighed; he released his grip from his seat and settled back in his position near the window. A small gust of breeze swept through her long blue locks, the draft was sudden so she made a small tremble and the chilling breeze once again hit her bare arms. She rubbed her arms creating friction with her hands, for the while did she feel warm until the gust came once again.

The third revolution began.

Shinji glanced at freezing girl, she wore a frown and tried to keep warm. He kept in his sigh and took off his jacket, tossing it on the girls' lap. Finally taking notice, the blue haired gave a bright smile and quickly put it on without hesitation, "Thanks, Shinji!" He didn't say anything but in response she knew he acknowledged the comment. The black sweater was too long on her arms and her hands weren't even visible though she knew two things were absolutely certain: _it's so warm. His scent is covered by this; the smell is so wonderful. . ._

Her clouded thoughts were snapped when the car began shuffling again, her smile never left her cheery face, this was the final revolution so, of course, it will be slightly bumpier.

The purple orbed male was caught once again by surprise, his stomach became a knot and his head banged on the window, which _actually_ hurts. The irritation came to breach as he clawed the seat. As they reached the tip, the movement became more forceful. The car titled to north and south, knocking Shinji's skull against the metal surface once more and Hikari couldn't maintain her laughter. Shinji lost the grip from the seat cushion when it shook violently once more to the north, his tipping fell, their car titled further north, the Shinji eyes widened when he stumbled, his hands landed on the opposite seat cushion—definitely not his, so he wished he could of remained there—the impact wasn't bad as he thought. At least this time he didn't hit his abused head which was currently in enough pain, whatever he landed on was—soft, oddly enough.

When his eyes flickered open, what he gazed upon was something went beyond that went by his principals, the delicate cushion was indeed the blue haired, though his face landed on her breast, quickly he scrambled back to his seat, hiding his face by covering it up with the darkness. Though it didn't pass to Hikari, her thought was that he tripped and it was just a mistake. Though seeing him flushed isn't an everyday thing so it was, without a doubt, humorous.

The car moved to the opposite side this time, Hikari smile as she was safe because she managed to clasp Shinji's arm in time before she tumbled over, she beamed at him, "Having fun?" One purple eyes glanced at her, if she knew any better, the knot in Shinji's stomach grew tighter and he thanked the lord that the ride was over.

Though he won't admit to Hikari, the ride was contentful to him. And awkward. . .

"So, Shinji, right I told you I'll make it fun?

He shrugged and Hikari grinned.

"Aww, and it so nice how you were so embarrassed!"

Shinji mumbled something unclear to her and he walked little quicker, trying to avoid her random fits of laughter. Though what they didn't notice, on the road away from the carnival, a red car began to speed, the course in direction was poorly handled: drunk driver no less. When Shinji— annoyed as he—walked quicker across the street, the light flashed into his eyes. His body was frozen stiff in shock ableit his mind screaming to move out of harms way.

"Shinji, watch out!" Hikari—without thinking any secon thoughts—pushed the purple haired lad from the street, the rocks and dirt scratched up his face, he shook the slightly dizziness. What he saw made his eyes widened three times the size than normal as the car rammed her with it's outrageous speed.

"Hi-Hikari. . .!"

.:.**۞**●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞.:.

****

**A/N: Actually, I remember that I didn't read the sign to the ferris wheel when I was little and it started to go in all sorts of direction and my sister kept smushing me, I was little back then! D: I actually panicked and thought it was hanging by a string or something and we were gonna fall. Anyway, I felt this ending would be better than anything else I could think of. Pretty dull way but you'll see. Also, this girl was also scared of the house of mirrors when one time it actually went all lights out on us. . .Super cool man. She screamed though XD And one time I read on a snapple bottle that red cars get into more accidents. XD Review. Any mistakes? Blame my sister for rushing me. -.-**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/ Press the button. You know you want to! xD Do it, do it, do it, do it, do it!**


	6. Awakening

**A/N: Gawd. I was not gonna update today cuz I got Kingdom Hearts: Chain of memories for my DS. God. That battle with Hades was a bitch -.- Seriously, excuse my language but, like, RAWR! He wouldn't die. Until the end after all the button mashing he finally died :) I saw my story. Then I was like, "Why break this pattern? I already made sure to update this today. . ." So, here I am. REVIEW PEEPS! REVIEW!**

**Summary: **.:.AU.:. Hikari felt best when helping others, so the blue haired girl volunteered to assist in a foster home. What attracted her attention was a silent teen. Question is, why is she so intrigued by him? More over, can she help him?

**Extra note**: _Thoughts_ will be written in _italics_. If anything, if you see some text smushed together, blame the format! Chapter might be fast-paced.

**Disclaimer: **-looks at toes- Gawd. I really need socks. . .My feet look blue or something. Hmm. Am I going color blind? Oh wait. . . I won't see color. . .:D No owney, obviously.

**Please refer back to chapter one for any assistance on names, ages, pairings, and etc.**

.:.۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞.:.

**S** i m p l e **H** a r m o n y

.:.**۞**●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞.:.

**Chapter 6:** Awakening

**T**hat day when she was hit by the car did she almost die, she suffered internal bleeding, her breath was irregular and most of all was everybody around her. She felt those doctors trying to save her life; she felt various tubes sticking to her body, needle per needle of essential vials. Her eyes suffered the temporary damage and she couldn't even count how long she spent in the hospital. Hikari could not talk, walk, or even see: a coma was her exact state as she first arrived. She could not wake up from her dark abyss though she can hear all those around her. There was one day in a hospital visit did everyone come to visit her: Haruka, Shuu, Satoshi, Jun, Gen, and most importantly, Shinji. Despite everyone's difference towards one another—from what Hikari could trace out, Haruka was practically nervous and odd how Hikari noticed she did not say a word to Shuu—but everything was nice. Lovely gifts surrounded her petite body that rested calmly on the hospital bed.

When she heard everyone left, her mind was calm. Though, one took her dead-like hand and whispered in her ear, 'Please, wake up soon.'

Oh, how she wanted to know who it was. How she wanted to wake up. Albeit, her body said it was still not the time to wake up from this one and a half week period coma. Even some doctors checked up on her every now and then to see if she was _even_ alive. The next morning she was still in that un-wakeable slumber, she mentally smiled when she heard the birds chirping on her window sill, the slight breeze flew past her blue locks.

Hikari thought she was going insane as the winds past through her ear, whispering, 'Everybody is waiting for_ you. He's_ waiting for _you.'_

The heart monitor beside her bed began to beep loudly; the EKG line went at a rapid pace during that same moment the winds whispered to her, her blue orbs shot open. The doctors and nurses rushed in and all smiled at her.

Meekly, she smiled back, "Can you guys give me crutches?" Said girl gave a toothy grin, "I'm planning on meeting someone."

Without hesitation, the both medical group workers went to go get the medical tool, Hikari quickly changed from the clothes that was wrapped in one of the presents. While she waited, the girl snacked on some crackers and chocolate from Gen. _God, how sweet of him. Of everyone._

Hikari quickly dragged her body the mirror, half her eye and head was in covered in the white, cotton bandages. Her leg was in a cast, all the while, her long, slender arms were wrapped in the same white bandages. Hikari huffed a sigh when she went back to her bed.

When she turned her gleaming blue orbs at the window sill, as she looked down she almost burst into tears. Not of sadness but of of just pure happiness. Her large blue penguin rested on the pillow, it looked as new as the day she received it. She took the giant plushie in her arms and cuddled it, the small faint of a blush rested on her face as she snuggled deeper into the warm material that brushed against her cheeks.

"Here you go, dearie." A kind, pink-haired nurse passed along the crutches beside Hikari, she took a bow and left the girl who quickly got on the crutches without a need for assistance.

The rest of the presents she stuffed into an over-sized yellow backpack. Though, the weight on her back killed her no less yet she still proceeded out. Her smile widen when she giggled, that long week took its toll when she finally gazed on the beautiful and warm sun or the scent of fresh air that filled her body with energy. Even if one leg was broken due to the accident it would definitely not stop her being her normal self. Or seeing the Foster home she longed to gaze at once more.

Hikari managed to bite in the pain—what a damn, she should've asked for painkillers—as she continued to walk the city. Actually, where was she to begin with? Well, as she directed her attention at the town map, the girl sighed. Still in Yousuga, if she could ride her bike she could arrive in no time.

"God, so help me before I think I have a mental breakdown. I'll never get there before nightfall! Stupid, dinky broken leg!" Hikari growled as civilians gave peculiar looks, she kicked the sign post with her broken leg, began yelping to pain, and lastly, began jumping on one leg. "Oww, oww! Stupid me! Stupid pain! Stupid luck! Stupid—"

". . .Hikari?"

As if the pain magically went away, her eyes stared into a pair of amber eyes, "Jun."

The boy instantly came closer, forcing her into his embrace. Hikari did not mutter a word but did let out a gasp, her heart began racing and a large lump in her throat formed which she could not swallow down. Before the blue haired was able to say anything, she heard very low sniffled while small droplets of water ran halfway down her arm. . .Jun is actually crying?

"You-you scared me. I thought your life was actually in a peril. I-I thought you could of. . ."

She wrapped her arms around his back, one hand gently tapping his back; it was nice to be with her best friend again despite the odd situation between them. "I'm okay, Jun. I'm right here; I'm not leaving from this world, not yet."

When they broke away, Hikari explained the whole story throughout the time Jun offered a piggy back ride to the Kannagi town, during their trip, the two friends talk endlessly. Hikari was especially happier that she already reached the town in no time flat and much quicker than she would've ever made. As for Jun, he respected whatever Hikari duty was to be and so he decided to wait outside until she was done.

So, Jun took a nap beside a tree with all her possesions right beside him. He already knew Hikari would wake him up from his slumber anyhow.

It seemed that the front doors were closed so she went on the opposite side of the house, at the second she put her hand on the rusty knob, the door opened, hitting Hikari forehead and sprawling down on the floor with a light colored bruise—even if it was covered by the bandages—on her head. She rubbed the pain away, with one eye open, she looked up and smiled.

"Hey, Gen."

The tall man looked different, for his aura was dark when she felt his presence as the door opened and quickly changed. The man in the suit kneeled down to her level and pecked a kiss on her head. Like previously, she was pulled into a bear hug. He did not cry though his voice sounded weak and frail, "My lady, you have no clue how much I worried about you. I found myself having nightmares of you . . . of how much your life was on the line."

_Ah, how _nice_ am_ I_ to be receiving so much love from everyone._

"Ex-excuse me." He tilted his hat forward to block his eyes, if she didn't know any better she could've sworn he was in the verge of tears.

"Don't worry. This girl of sunshine won't be going away any time soon!" The girl beamed, as a friendly gesture, she gave the man a quick kiss on the cheek before regaining herself back on her crutches and passed towards him into the Foster home.

A tint of red passed on his milky-white skin, in a low monotone that Hikari found audible, Gen spoke, "You have no idea how much Shinji has been moping around here."

Even though it was slightly difficult, Hikari made it up the stairs and deep into the hallways. As memory checked, the girl walk onwards to Shinji's door, it seemed locked and she knew he wouldn't open. Next to her—and conviently—was located a small table and its flower pot, on its narrow cabinet—that was open slightly—laid there a skeleton key. The brass object slid into the keyhole of the door though she didn't open the door. Instead, it flung wide open. There stood Shinji, eyes closed with frustration written all over, "Listen Gen! I told you, don't bother-" As his purple eyes open it also glared at the small frail girl who eyes looked very frightened, Shinji gulped down when he noticed her legs trembling.

Hikari managed a smile, she knew he didn't mean to scream at her though, the blue hair almost squeaked when she saw how the dark circles surrounded his eyes or how rather pale he looked. She dropped the crutches and tackled him in one of her own hugs. The blue haired nuzzled into his chest even if her heart almost felt like stopping, or rather it was was going to burst trhough her chest.

"Missed me?" Hikari raised her beautiful blue, teary orbs at his shocked purple eyes.

As his hands hugged back, Hikari took that as his answer.

.:.**۞**●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞.:.

****

**A/N: I though if I added more it will ruin everything. I'm 1/3 done with the next chapter and finally there will be a fairly long chapter! (at last!) Review! (No flames). My apologies for any spotted mistakes!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/ Press the purple-ey button. You know you want to! xD Do it, do it, do it, do it, do it!**


	7. New View

**A/N: Sorry, sorry. I know, I'm LATE. I had a tad bit of writer's blockness-ness. This is a busy month for me cause I got entrance exams and I lost a textbook and binder -.- I always hated November's. . .I ALWAYS LOSE SOMETHING EVERY SINGLE YEAR :O RAWR. Any who, enjoy and review. Remember. Reviews are bundles of joy :)**

**Summary: **Hikari felt best when helping others, so the blue haired girl volunteered to assist in a foster home. What attracted her attention was a silent teen. Question is, why is she so intrigued by him? More over, can she help him?

**Extra note: **_Thoughts_ will be written in _italics_. If anything, if you see some text smushed together, blame the format! Chapter might be fast-paced. Also, if things are deleted, for some reason, I checked that in the summaries (chapter 1 and 2) 'Hikari' is not shown. WTF. GOSH DARN ALL THESE UNEEDED IMPORVEMENTS! So, if something is out of order, missing something that's obvious. It's the format, not me.

**Disclaimer: **Hmm. . . I seriously stapled my ring finger. . .Oh dear, look at how it bleeds. OH FRACK! Get a doctor DX No own. Owwie, mii finger ;o;

**Please refer back to chapter one for any assistance on names, ages, pairings, and etc.**

**.:.۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞.:.**

**S** i m p l e** H** a r m o n y

**.:.۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞.:.**

**Chapter 7: **New view

**T**urns of events are really magnificent things, especially how quickly it was so odd in her mind. Jun—being the kind friend he is—dropped her home and helped her get settled on her bed. He looked so paranoid leaving the girl by herself so he decided on his own he will to stay with her. In the same moment the golden haired brewed tea for the injured, honestly, she giggled how simple-minded he was when deciding things as well as being considerate most of the times. Not once had he mentioned the 'subject' to her, it would just ruin the good mood—something he didn't want to risk losing—. Hikari nuzzled into her warm blanket, the thought of her having company, nonetheless Jun, made her heart race. She closed her eyes, recalling all the good memories she could possibly remember—nothing since whatever she tried to remember gave her a stabbing pain in her skull.

_"My lady, you have no clue how much I worried about you. I found myself having nightmares of you . . . of how much your life was on the line."_

She instantly frowned, it was one thing to see her friends cry for her sake and it was another to see Gen suffering like so: all because of her, of her mistake to just stand there after pushing Shinji. So much for thinking she had fast reflexes, what a shame. The blue haired lass heaved a sigh she held in for the while, her arms acted like a head rest when her eyes slanted, apathetically staring at her ceiling. She owed everyone. Hikari frown formed a small smile, _Tomorrow is a new day. I'll make it up to him. I'll make it up too Shinji too!_

The girl felt like a granny when she tried to rise from her bed, her back pain was immense since it also suffered damage from the car accident. For a quick moment she pondered the idea, what ever happen to the driver? Well, all she had to do was thank the lord for saving her life. Her thoughts were closed as the door creaked open; she titled her head to the side when Jun grinned as he held a teapot, sugar cubes on the side and a glass cup, all neatly placed on the white tray. Jun took a seat beside her bed where he carefully poured the liquid into the cup and adding the sugar cubes.

"It's somewhat hot, be careful."

Indeed was it hot though it did not burn her tongue, the wonderful taste of apple spice was a wondrous taste, yet she couldn't wonder why every time she tried to make tea it tasted bland: dull in other words. Probably, that is the only thing that was her weak point to make such a delicacy. "Jun, won't your parents be worried?"

He laughed, "Nah, you know my parents think of you as their own daughter. Geez, how long have we known each other?"

"Ha! True!"

She took another sip of the tea and the horrible pain she had in her noggin disappeared quickly as one, two, and three. Honestly, this can be the next best thing besides drinking icky, globby medicine. There was a tense silence between them yet oddly comforting.

"Hikari, I just want to get pass the subject. Don't worry about it anymore." For a second did he have the cutest frown she ever saw but he regained his chipper mood, one hand rested on his cheek while one eye of was closed and the other amber orb stared at her beautiful blue. "So, who's the guy?" He mused on, slightly toned with amusement.

That moment she took a large gulp of her tea, but when she heard such a teaseful tone coming from Jun based on Shinji she almost chocked. Her cheeks became warm, the redness almost matched the color of a rose, "W-what ar-are y-y-you talking ab-about?" The girl stuttered, she tried to hide her embarrassment but Jun playfully poked one cheek.

"This is new. Especially since this involves a _boy_. Aww, isn't that nice?" The amber eyes were filled with eternal joy teasing the girl, never has he ever seen her so red, "So, what is it? What _attracts_ you?"

"Shut it, Jun!" She croaked.

"C'mon, admit it. You like him."

She covered her face with her hands, she shook her head violently and then dropped her hands back to her lap. "Even though it's been, only like, a while. I don't know. I don't know! He is—I am. . ."

"Cool down Hikari; don't go spiraling down on me. Oh yeah, Hikari. . ."

Her calm eyes stared back into the amber eyes, "Yeah?"

"Me and Haruka have school tomorrow. We'll be gone for two days, we have a field trip."

There was a long pause.

Deadly silence.

Loud scream came next.

"What! And when I go back to school . . . Oh no, I didn't even do any of my assignments!"

Jun laughed at her, she truly was so adorable in his eyes, "Calm down. We didn't have that much to begin with."

_Pfft. So you say, Jun. You're a damn honor student!_

"I know how to write like you, I'll do it. Hikari, the thing is, I get bored on the bus so I'll do your assignments then, and you missy just need rest. Plus, look at your condition! The doctor informed me you must stay at least one month home—actually, only a week since the injury must be painful but it wasn't major. Plus, I'll teach you what you missed. Just take care of yourself."

Hikari smile widen as she tackled her blond friend into a hug, she nuzzled her head on his neck, repeating her words of gratitude. Though, it will be somewhat boring missing school, most of her life consisted in being there. Before Jun left to sleep downstairs, Hikari told him to come to the Foster home one day. Finally satisfied, she snuggled under the sheets, waiting for sleep to come.

_It should be about time the Shinji and Jun situations cleared up. I don't want them to hate each other. When Jun comes back, I'm going to take him in the Foster home._

**.:.۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞.:.**

When she woke up the following morning, she realized the quietness of her home which resulted her to conclude that her best friend has already left. She reached for her long crutches where she stepped into the bathroom to wash up. When she got into a change of clothes which was a blue shirt with hazily and delightful designs, she had her black stocking on and slipped into her jean skirt and all to match was her black boots—only one, the other was still in a cast— and made it down stairs. She oddly smelled blueberry pancakes, bacon, and an aroma of sweet honey. When her blue orbs peered into the kitchen, Jun was sipping on a cup of some sort of fluid. One amber orb motioned her to come to the table.

Without a split second, she sat on her chair and began first with a little muffin that was on the side, "Thanks Jun, for everything."

"Nothing to worry about, I just didn't want to leave until you I saw you awake. Sorry, but now that you're awake, I gotta go. Seriously, sorry Hikari."

"Don't worry about it. Anyway, I'm going out too."

Hikari ate the last remaining bit of her food and Jun locked the door as they both went separate ways, when the blond boy gave the keys to her, she didn't really notice if it hers or not but walked away with it none the less.

**.:.۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞.:.**

The road was certainly troublesome to overcome by, the lecherous forest was no walk in the park either but it certainly made Hikari grin when she finally reached the Foster home in one peace. When she went inside by the back—oddly, the front door was locked—, she looked upon the haven by the top of the staircase where the door lead her; everything was chocking silence, no one was around where as she sighed and walked down the corridor. _At least this leads to Shinji's room. _When she reached the lad's room the door was open by a tad bit where her azure eye peeked in, from what she could barely see was Shinji awake on his bed with a tissue in his hand.

Then, there came a sneeze.

Then two.

Lastly, a blow of the nose.

_Aww, he has a cold._

Hikari took a step inside, her step creaked on the hardwood floor and those purple eyes glared at the intruder in the room, his gaze softened when he saw the blue haired at his door. He threw the tissue into the purple bin decorated with a white dollied edge. Just before he was able to grab upon the yellow tissue box, it was taken from his grasp. Hikari sat right beside him—tissue box in her hand—and yanked out the little white paper out, she brought it to his nose, a little giggle escaped her mouth, "Blow."

Nothing.

"C'mon, blow." She repeated once again.

The lad only raised an eyebrow, his expression was completely read-able: 'Are-you-serious? There-is-no-damn-way-I'm-listening-to-you.'

Her eye twitched to his stubbornness, her finger grabbed a tighter hold on his nose and in a calm yet frightful voice, she once again repeated, "Blow."

He softly blew into the tissue.

"Good boy."

_Hmm, what better way to take of the sickly than make a delicious, hot soup!_

Before Hikari rose from spot, she placed a small item on his desk which Shinji failed to notice.

"What are you planning now?"

The lass paid no heed while she headed towards the kitchen, the carpeted floor met their end when she reached upon the sleek, marble floor, by it was rather small but suited Hikari's taste perfectly, she gathered up the condiments that were placed upon the yellow and white patterned tables, she took out a pot from the cabinets just beside the overly-large, silver fridge. Just before she was going to take out some noodles, a hand slammed onto the cabinet, "Just what do you think you're doing?"

"Soup for the sickly. Go to bed, Shinji. Now."

It wasn't like he was planning on listening, "Sickly? What about you? Your leg is practically broken."

She knew their argument would lead to nowhere, as Shinji hid all the ingredients from Hikari—which she began to get more annoyed each minute—there would be no way she could finish off her soup with such a distraction, though, a little plan came to mind, a devious smile implanted on her face, "Alright. You win, c'mon, let's go."

Shinji whispered a sly comment, before they were out of the door the blue haired tapped on his shoulder. His face tilted to the side, before he came up with a usual, 'What?' Hikari placed a kiss on his left cheek, her plan worked perfectly because the lad stood there stunned, she noticed how red his face warm his cheeks became, the bright red blush appeared on his face. The lass felt her plan was perfectly harmless but once she noticed the blush, she felt a twitch in her stomach, she pushed Shinji out of the door and locked it, "Hah! You_ will_ eat the soup, you _will_ like it, and you _**will**_ feel better!"

When there was no sound of pounding or any argument coming from the teen, Hikari skipped back merrily to the soup, the wooden spoon stirred the liquid in the pot where she added extra flavoring, her hand clutched onto one of the spices where she suddenly began pondering, _Everything feels hesitant. Was it harmless? Does Shinji. . ._

She added another few amount of spices to the soup and chicken flavoring, the little noodle bag she grabbed was crushed into pieces, perfectly the right size for soup.

**.:.۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞.:.**

On the other side of the door, Shinji rubbed his temples, the mental image was fixed in his memories; it was a small kiss, nothing more, nothing less. _Friendly gesture? _Actually, partially it was just an excuse to get him out, that much he comprehended. Shinji buried his face in legs, the confusion made a migraine build, he tried to shake off the feeling but that still wasn't helping the situation any better. His shoulder felt a little brush against his leg, one purple eye widened to the person next to him, "Gen."

The man yawned, "G'morning, how unexpected to see you awake. Shinji, are you alright? You look slightly flushed."

". . . I'm fine."

"Hmm? I do smell something exquisite. Who's in the kitchen?"

"That girl."

"Pardon? Which? We have many females within the Foster home."

"Hi. . .kari. . ." The lad managed to choke out and keep it to a whisper.

"M'lady is here? Splendid! Maybe she's making food for you? Oh, Shinji, why is your cheek glossy?"

Gen turned the lad's head toward his direction; one finger touched the teens' cheek. The glossy substance was rubbed onto the man's finger, a small smell of vanilla hinted the substance nature, the blue eyes grinned, "Shinji, I do believe this is lip gloss." Gen hummed in amusement, he wiped the gloss on his pajama pants, his large, milk-white hand ruffled the teens' head while he laughed cheerfully as he noticed Shinji becoming flushed with embarrassment, "This will be a wild guess Shinji, did Hikari place a kiss upon your cheek? My, if she did then she was darn close to your lips! How nice, to be kissed by your secret love."

As a response, Shinji stepped on his foot, roughly and violently.

Gen, who was still laughing was slightly tearing as he grabbed his foot, "You ingrate."

"Cut the crap." Said teen hissed, "That girl is persistent, she is _**irritating**_. _Never_ in my life will I _ever_ like that girl, nonetheless _love_ her."

He heaved a sigh when Gen said nothing and only blinked at such a reaction, Shinji placed a hand on his cheek and looked the other way, his purple eyes widened twice the size, is mouth formed an 'o' when he saw Hikari standing stiff in place, the silver tray manage to balance in one hand, two soup bowls were in place with the utensils on the side. She placed the tray between Shinji and Gen, her mouth formed an awfully sad smile, "I-I made soup for both of you. Enjoy. I, uh, I'll be on my way now. I. . .remember I had something to do. Good day."

Hikari took the back entrance again, when she took a step outside, Hikari sniffled, when she looked at the road her vision became fuzzy due to excess of water in her eyes, when she was going to start her way back home, an arm grabbed her. Her hopes became high but quickly fell when it was only the Gen, "Lady Hikari, he did not mean that."

She fought the urge to break out in tears, her voice muffled most parts of her speech, "It sounded like he meant it, Gen. I'm sorry Gen, I'm done. I don't think I'll be coming back." She already knew how selfish she sounded, but her heart felt shattered in tiny little pieces.

"Dearest Hikari, you cannot! Do not leave him, please, Hikari. You do not know how much you mean to him. Please Hikari, please." He clutched Hikari's hands into his own, grasping them tightly.

"Gen, no. Please. . .no." She slapped away his hand, at her own pace she walked down the road.

She took one glance back as she was already far from distance, only a small purple peck she saw from the vast horizon when Hikari was already on the hill on the city.

Hikari looked back, breaking into tears as the blue haired dropped her body on the grass as one of her hands rubbed one teary eye. _So much for making it up to Shinji. I feel so stupid ever thinking he might actually consider me as something._

**.:.۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞.:.**

As the wind blew into the teens' window, a small object laid on his desk, untouched when it was first was placed. The gust of wind blew onto the object; thin it was which made the item fall like a feather to the floor. The item was a picture, a picture Hikari took during her happiness to get her plushie, on the picture the background was filled with little stars in the night sky, a Ferris wheel and stands were also included in the background. The two main people were of course Hikari and Shinji, the blue eyes held her plushie in one arm while the other arm circled around the teens' arm where faint blush was able to be seen on the lad's face. Only Hikari was smiling in the picture as vibrant as her personality goes.

As the picture landed on the floor, it landed right beside Shinji's bed. The image wasn't shown as the wind blew onto it, now it faced the opposite way so it only showed the white border of the picture.

**.:.۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞.:.**

**A/N: I say everything came out peachy. Not all too bad. Though, I was planning for something to happen but instead another twist. This time without the obvious cliffhanger. Heehee, I made Shinji an asshole here XD Anyway, no flames pwease :3 Especially since I neglected to type this up. Last time the whole document went. . .boom! It vanished DX**


	8. Girls Stick Up For One Another

**A/N: Fawk, I need lay off watching WWE. It's addicting. . .JEFF HARDY FAWKING RULES! Ahem, back to the story. I apolgize, I was suppose to update last week, well, here's my explanation: I was making a gift fic for someone and lost track of time and the next day I worked on my project. . . Now I am soooooooo updating 'cause I'm glad to know there are people who enjoy reading this! So, read my lovies! And review as well dearies :3**

**Summary: **Hikari felt best when helping others, so the blue haired girl volunteered to assist in a foster home. What attracted her attention was a silent teen. Question is, why is she so intrigued by him? More over, can she help him?

**Extra note**: _Thoughts_ will be written in _italics_. If anything, if you see some text smushed together, blame the format! Chapter might be fast-paced. Also, if something is out of order, missing something that's obvious. . .It's the format, not me!

**Disclaimer: **I swear, if I go through a mental breakdown it's because of this stupid label. C'mon, _OBVIOUSLY_ I** DON'T** own. T0T

**Please refer back to chapter one for any assistance on names, ages, pairings, and etc.**

.:.۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞.:.

**S** i m p l e **H** a r m o n y

.:.**۞**●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞.:.

**Chapter 8:** Girls Stick Up For One Another

As Hikari arrived to Sonō town, the aroma of honey pleased her sanity that distracted her thoughts of her recent mess up of what just happened, Hikari small grin faltered when she already remembered the sequence of events: first: she went to the Foster home. Second: she was preparing a meal for Shinji. Third: Shinji expressed his loathe for the blue-haired girl. And lastly: She has just cut off relations to returning or even facing anyone back at the Foster home. _All in one day, how delightful. _Her hand searched around for her key, just before she began to panic, the girl examined the yellow key before her very eyes. She looked at the other side, her azure eyes widened in horror; the key didn't belong to her. The structure looked oddly familiar, then the memory came to her early in the morning with Jun. Out of rage, she smacked her head. How could she not notice her own keys! Now the lass was locked out of her own house for two days. A thought bubble popped in, the only reasonable choice she could take would be to go to the Foster home but that option was scribbled out.

Hikari slid her back the wall of her house, her eyes gazed sadly at the flowers surrounding the area; so brightly colored, like the colors that express happiness and joy but her mood was far from anything from cheerfulness. Her view was blocked when she looked up at a girl standing before her, one hand reaching out to the sulking lass, Hikari was amazed at how wonderful her emerald eyes were, her orange hair was held by a pigtail, "You okay?" Her voice was just as elegant.

"I wish, I'm locked out my house for two days. My friend accidentally switched my keys with his." Hikari took the offering of her hand, her leg felt shaky but somehow, Hikari manage to stand without the help of those blasted crutches.

"That's awful. You can stay with me, if you don't mind."

"I—would like that, thanks . . . um. . ."

"Kasumi."

"Hikari."

Both girls went about on the road, though upset Hikari must be away from home for two days, it wasn't all to bad, the two girls seem to chatter on for what seems like a lifetime and what is called to be _fast _friends. Hikari has just found out that Kasumi lived near Tobari, the city of everything that is shopping. It wasn't long until they reached the city where it was, of course, crowded with individuals busy shopping and talking, Hikari reached a small cottage which she found simply wondrous as Kasumi led her inside, there was only two floors but it was spacious enough for at least three people, odd they even have a cottages around the area.

"Let's eat, you look hungry." The orange haired lass made her way into the kitchen, Hikari landed on the sofa, the material was nice, fuzzy, cozy, and warm which restrained Hikari from taking a nap on the spot. When she smelled the scent of vegetable soup, her emotions got the better of her, Hikari had to bite on her lip to prevent those little tears from leaving her eyes, though a sniffle escaped and at the wrong timing as Kasumi already took a seat across from the sapphire haired, only one emerald eye stared at Hikari.

"Hikari? What's wrong? Why are you crying . . .?" Kasumi tone was filled with confusion.

Hikari never responded until the waterworks were over, she seemed calmed as the other girl embraced her in a friendly hug. "I'm alright now." Said teary girl whispered out, "Well, it is a childish story."

"I'm all ears."

". . .Not too long ago I began working at a Foster home. . ."

The story took several minutes to come by, the orange-haired listen through the whole thing, her eyebrow twitched to what happen throughout the explanation. Hikari kept in her tears when she began realizing her mistakes to ever think of the purple haired lad would ever consider her as even of the slightest thought. Hikari felt well when she let it out, Kasumi has given nothing but advice that was found to be very resourceful to the blue haired girl. The two girls later decided the atmosphere was too tense to stay inside so they went on a shopping spree.

The two females went into the luxurious department store where they found all the goods to be one to die for. The girls giggled with one another as they entered the elevator, the gentleman lead them to their prior floor—since they literally shopped 'till they dropped—that so happened to be the last one: the relaxation floor.

Seats were arranged where a few people began drinking their bottles of water from the vending machine, Kasumi scurried to the vending machine line while Hikari looked at her shopping bags and skimmed through her new outfits of clothing. Her leg began to throb—the one injured—as her fingers began to massage the certain spots that were in fiery pain. The girl counted her bags and gasped, she realized one was left behind, "Kasumi, I'll back in a few. I gotta find my other bag, take care of the rest!"

The other girl nodded.

Hikari dashed into the elevator as he instructed the gentleman to which floor she would like to be directed, when those elevator doors open, she skimmed through the floor for her bag.

"Where did I leave that bag? Geez Hikari, so unorganized." The blue haired squirmed through the vast amount of patrons on the floor; her foot got caught by a certain object which she couldn't quite see. Whatever it was made her loose balance, she managed to stop the impact by landing hands first. Her crutches slid from grasp, the leg began to throb more due to the intensity of bending her leg.

Nobody seemed to pay attention to the girl agonizing on the floor; it was until a hand stretched out to her. She blinked twice until she looked up: Shinji. Her eyes triple in size, her teeth began to chatter, her creamy-white skin began to grow pale when she saw the lad,—and the last person she would've expected nonetheless— Hikari growled. She slapped the hand away and through her own effort the sapphire hues try to get her own balance.

The slap did not faze him, he extended out once again, "I'll help you."

"I don't want it, nor do I need it!" Her slender fingers gripped on the wall near her, Hikari actually managed to stand up slightly where she saw Shinji's eyes staring at her leg. "There, see? I'm. Fine. If you have something to do, then go! It's not like you actually gave one damn about me! You're just an insensitive . . . jerk!" Hikari gasped, she clamped her mouth shut. She was never one to even give out the slightest curse, nor would she ever degrade someone in public, especially since all attention was on them.

"I. . .Shinji, I did not mean that—that wasn't suppose. . .I'm sorry."

Little salty tears formed in her eyes, she clamped her mouth with one hand once more, the frail girl tried to walk away by using her only free hand to hold onto the wall to keep her in motion. Before Hikari pressed the button to the elevator, a forceful gripped on her wrist, almost to a point where it hurts. She glanced back and Shinji gave a very intimidating look that described pure frightfulness, "Shinji, please—let go. Don't touch me."

He tightened his grip, "Why not listen to what I have to say?"

She tried ot haul her wrist back, "Shinji, stop, it hurts! I told you to not touch me!"

The purple haired lad tugged her arm, "Will you listen?! Stop being stubborn!"

"Shinji, **_stop_**!"

Slap.

Hikari blinked in surprise, Kasumi had just slapped the boy, all the while from that sudden shock made him release his hold.

"When she tells you to stop, you stop. When she tells you to not touch her, you **do not** touch her."

Kasumi dragged the girl into the elevator, Hikari quickly glanced back before the doors closed: the lad has his hand on his cheek, his purple fringes covered up his expression, and without a doubt he might have been startled.

_Shinji, I didn't mean it like that._

.:.**۞**●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞.:.

**A/N: Well, this came out bittersweet. It wasn't something I planned but I do believe this progress is a start. I have a twist so it doesn't matter :D I actually typed a LOT more but then I found it like all bleh-ish. So it came out extremly short. And yes, finally! Kasumi made her apperance! HUZZAH! I couldn't check over for mistakes 'cause I'm too distracted with other things. . .Well, review? :3**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/ Press the purple-ey button. You know you want to! xD Do it, do it, do it, do it, do it!**


	9. Staked Heart

**A/N: Ah. A new chapter. . .JOYOUS! XD LOL. It's been more than a month that I haven't updated this. XD Sorry, I was literally dead and caught up in other stuff. Well, from the looks of the progress, I should say this story will soon reach the ending. Anyway. YAY IKARISHIPPING. Said that for a reason and FORESHADOWING! YEAH! xD Oh yeah, I didn't bother to check for mistakes and I really wanted to post it. . .Sorry, for my impatience! Sorry for the mistakes. Enjoy anyway~! And remeber, reviews are what makes this authoress happy. I can't say 'keep going' 'cause I neglected this thing for several weeks now. 8DDD  
****Summary:** Hikari felt best when helping others, so the blue haired girl volunteered to assist in a foster home. What attracted her attention was a silent teen. Question is, why is she so intrigued by him? More over, can she help him?  
**Extra note:** _Thoughts_ will be written in _italics_. If anything, if you see some text smashed together, blame the format! Chapter might be fast-paced. Also, if things are deleted, for some reason, I checked that in the summaries (chapter 1 and 2) 'Hikari' is not shown. WTF. GOSH DARN ALL THESE UNEEDED IMPORVEMENTS! So, if something is out of order, missing something that's obvious. It's the format, not me.  
**Disclaimer:** I need this thing to be slapped away or something.

**Please refer back to chapter one for any assistance on names, ages, pairings, and etc.**

**.:.۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞.:.**

**S** i m p l e** H** a r m o n y

**.:.۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞.:.**

**Chapter 9: Staked Heart**

**D**iscomfort could never get any shoddier, especially after departing the small outlet, a firm purple haired teen decided to tag along in the detachment. Swearing came from the lass beside her, Hikari tried to let her rest assured that everything will be alright. As much as gestures fended the orange haired teen to retreat back to her cottage, getting an appreciation from Hikari no less for the several hours they spent together. With no intentions of returning, the girl wondered where she was able to at least sleep. All her classmates were on a field trip, Kasumi has dealt with enough drama for one day, leaving only two probable alternatives: the Foster home or sleeping in the patches of flowers of her own current-lived town. Hikari continued to saunter to the exit of the largest town of all things shopping, finding it very irksome with the crutches on her arms.

Hissing at her leg, the girl recapped on the memory of being in the hospital. Being in a state of a coma, it was much of blur to how long she lasted those days. Clenching her fist together, she ostracized her flaw, "I don't need anyone to help me." Following her, Shinji slightly raised his head, completely baffled by the random comment coming from Hikari. Gripping the crutches, she let them go, the collision made a _plunk_ sound to the floor, bending down to unfasten the cast around her leg, exposing some scratches and black bruises on the bare leg and foot. Deliberate and sturdy, the sapphire haired erratically walked, scarcely losing her sense of balance.

Continuing walking, a small chip of glass came across her way without perceive, the diminutive piece plunging into her unhealed foot. A frail screech made her jump, eyes widening to be falling backwards; closing her eyes to await further impact to the rocky cold surface of the floor. Waiting for such soreness, her opticals fluttered open after a few seconds when she felt warmth on her shoulders, a brush of skin against her hands: Shinji has just helped her. It was another act assistance; another act of her own uselessness at hand.

"Let go!"

Hikari was actually taken aback by her own pitch, yet, like her demand was actually going to be heeded to. Shinji took Hikari to one of the in close proximity benches, purple orbs examining the lesion that bled fine scarlet blood, he glanced to see Hikari expression if she was fine with the glass being removed by him, though he quickly turned away. Tilting her head the side, she was curious by rapid look away, it was when she eyed her two legs on the benches being closed together by Shinji's hand, face slightly flushed by the moment. Seconds preceding with one two blinks, the girl quickly blushed: a skirt, she just had to wear a skirt.

Nonetheless, the progression sustained when skin brushed against skin, Hikari felt a small shudder run down her spine, watching Shinji hastily removing the glass. It was a slight jolt of stinging twinge, yet the girl bit her lip to prevent a small screech to be emitted. Even if the fragment was tossed aside, it never solved her small bleeding dilemma. Then, an embroidery napkin was wrapped around foot, preventing anymore blood loss that might severe her with small vertigo.

"Thank you, Shinji…"

He nodded, an apprehensive silence overpowered the two teens, leaving them staring everywhere but each other, until Shinji decided to be the first to break the stillness, "Look, what you heard last time was nothing but a li--"

A loud cell phone chime began to ring; Hikari slipped out her phone and placed it on her ear, "Hello? Who is this?"

"_What_? Forgot about me already, _Pi_kari?"

Hikari squealed, a small excitement making her hands jitter, "Kengo, it's been forever! Let me guess, my mom gave you my number?"

"Yeah! Where are ya anyway? I'm at your house."

Hikari: "Oh, I'm kinda locked out for two days. Look, I have no other choice but to be somewhere. Meet me in front of the Foster home of Ka--Hey!" Her cellular phone was taken from her hand, tossed aside somewhere unknown, letting the force destroy the contraption. Her sapphire orbs narrowed into slits, giving off her deadliest defiant stare to the lavender haired lad, "What's the big idea? I was talking to someone, you know!"

Plopping her feet on the route to the exit again, she was more cautious looking down so she would not stagger on anymore glass fragments while ignoring the biting pain coursing from her foot to her body. Already on the path of Kannagi—Shinji following not too far behind—with a shroud of fog impending nearer, she crossed her arms to curse upon this vigorous passage just to arrive to one miniature town, especially the endless mazes of long grass and stairs. Hikari bit in the urge to throw a tantrum to be assisted by Shinji in the fog to pass the bridges. One slip can lead her spiraling in the rushing water; hitherto her irritability got the better of her when she recoils away from Shinji's touch, "Get away from me!"

However, the girl stepped away farther than desirable, her body felt like a leaf as she lost her footing on unsteady bridge, eyes peering down at her body falling towards the water. Sprawling to the corner, Shinji eyes broaden, his hand missing hers by an inch. Due to absolute alarm, she didn't scream, but gradually losing oxygen due to her bad footing that twisted her ankle, thus thwarts her from swimming. Shinji growled, embracing for stance, he jumped into the water. The running rapids got in his way; already Hikari flailed desperately, her body then sank until she heard her name.

"Hikari!"

Just like last time.

Just moments of losing her blurry vision to obscurity, she thought:_ Does this finally mark my end?_

**۞●۞**

_I hear breathing, so I'm not dead. I remember the water and I just fainted, so aren't I soaked? Did I already dry up? Am I outside? No, it is too warm. And Shinji?_

Shooting from the comforter of where she was, she panicked, "Shinji? Shinji!" She detect a stir, become conscious she was in a room, it was the Foster home: it was Shinji's scope. Never did the teen truly deem she would be welcomed here all over again, after a recapitulate of prior moments not too long ago. In fact, Hikari did not even want more involvement with Shinji, Gen, and this Foster home. Nothing. At. All.  
A normal life.  
With her friends: Shuu, Haruka, Satoshi, Jun.  
Even old friends, such as Kengo.  
Or even see her new friend again, Kasumi.

Glancing downward, cobalt eyes met a sleeping face resting on the sheet of the bed, leaning down hesitatant; Hikari just gave a small kiss on his cheek. He stirred and turned, directing her lips on his. She backed away and gasped, clamping her mouth with her hands, cherry red blush on her milky-white skin.

_It felt…just right…_

_"That girl is persistent, she is **irritating**. Never in my life will I ever like that girl, nonetheless_ love _her."_

A sob escaped her lips, tears setting themselves to turn into streams of waterworks for she can weep about this all day if she wanted to. Devoid of making a noise, she looks at Shinji once last time before escaping from the room. Ignoring all pain in her leg, she went to the other exit to avoid an appearance to those who might still be up and around. Her tears became worse, small hiccups becoming very perceptible as she reached outside, her back sliding down on the wall where he cried silently to herself. The only words that escaped her mouth were this: "Shinji_…_"

Hugging her knees, her great cerulean orbs stared into the night sky—she was knocked out until nightfall—as the stars brimmed brightly like glints of rays expressing optimism.

"Pikari? What happened?"

She titled her head up, facing her childhood friend's ebony eyes, bewildered and worried all the same, "K-Kengo, I'm so silly, aren't I? I—no one could ever like me, no one could ever love me either. Why_…Why _is it so unfair to not be loved?" Hikari jumped Kengo into an embrace, letting out more tears on his shoulder.

"Hikari, I like you, a lot. From childhood to now, I don't know what happened and I'm not going to ask. And whoever it was that is making you cry can't see how great you are! Hikari, I know can't replace anyone but—let's get away from this region, together."

Nothing more came from Hikari's lips; her tears automatically paused from such an out-of-the-blue request.  
Leaving.  
Leaving all there is?  
All gained?  
All known?

Sooner or later, the answer has to come, giving one of her soft smiles, Hikari inquired, "Kengo, I—"

**.:.۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞.:.**

****

**A/N****: Darnit, short. . .AGAIN. RAWR. After all this time and this is all the work I can do, I'm ashamed. I dunno, maybe it's like this 'cause I'm reaching the end. I was gonna put more but that would ruin this perfect suspense. Thank you all, mii lovely reviewers for having to read this far and reviewing all the same. You don't know how honored it makes me feel. But, all -decent- tales must come to an end; I do believe the next chapter or two will be the last. Truly, thank you.**


	10. It's like a Fairytale

**A/N: Think of it this way, at least I didn't take a month! I mean, for sure all would suffer to those who ACTUALLY like this story. And I agree with one reviewer, after a long wait, I leave ya guys with a cliffy. How evil am I? 8D Very, so far. Well, depending by the total amount of reviews I'm able to obtain, heck! I might even do another Ikarishipping! Thank you, truly! All these alerts, faves, reviews. . .it helped me along the way to your perfection and at most times. . .to my dislike. All the encouragement is something I can feel happy for. So with all my ability--and hopefully detailed and slightly longer, if no less, short--to include the final chapter to SH. In the author note down below, I'll list ALL that reviewed, KUDOS~! So, the moment everyone has been waiting for. . .DUM, DUM, DUUUUUUUUUUM. In a side note, this is MY birthday present to all of you peeps. Gah, I'm getting old D:****  
****Summary: **Hikari felt best when helping others, so the blue haired girl volunteered to assist in a foster home. What attracted her attention was a silent teen. Question is, why is she so intrigued by him? More over, can she help him?  
**Extra note: **_Thoughts_ will be written in _italics_. If anything, if you see some text smushed together, blame the format! Chapter might be fast-paced. Also, if things are deleted, for some reason, I checked that in the summaries (chapter 1 and 2) 'Hikari' is not shown. WTF. GOSH DARN ALL THESE UNEEDED IMPORVEMENTS! So, if something is out of order, missing something that's obvious. It's the format, not me. Kinda fast paced.  
**Disclaimer: **From beginning to end, I WILL NEVER OWN.

**Please refer back to chapter one for any assistance on names, ages, pairings, and etc.**

**.:.۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞.:.**

**S** i m p l e** H** a r m o n y

**.:.۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞.:.**

**Chapter 10: It's like a Fairytale**

The field trip has gone smoothly for half of day wasted, yet Haruka heed no mind to understand the significance of going 'green'. No one cares to helping the environment, no, she needed her blue-haired friend with her. The brunette felt secured when sitting with Jun, since he was the only one she was able to go to without having a tensing stare from Shuu being adored by girls in the seat. Haruka saddened, she was never the jealous type, not even now. The feeling was just…heartbreaking. Debating whether or not her relationship with Satoshi is actually worth looking forward to.

Haruka hesitated when she slipped out her cell phone, dialing Hikari's number on the screen. This is probably the fourth time to call, and every time the operator will just answer. Then the girl decided, the fifth time will be the charm, if not, wait until tomorrow. Before giving up on the third pause, a panting voice came up on the phone: a male panting. Haruka was just about to panic before hanging up until she heard, "Your friend is leaving."

Her sapphire orbs widened in size, blinking until her mind process the words, "Friend? Do you know Hikari?"

A brief pause caused Haruka to think the person on the phone hanged up, until the voice regained natural calmness, "Yes, _her_," hissed the male teen-voiced on the phone, "Without a goodbye to you or anybody else."

The female teen bit her nail, ear pressing down harder on the speaker, "With who? Where she going? When is she leaving? Who in the world are _you_?"

"Whether she mentioned me is beyond perspective, I'm Shinji. It seems like she's leaving to Hōen-chihō with a childhood friend, ldeparting roughly around tomorrow?"**(1)**

Haruka gasped, "Wait, what childhood friend?"

"Some guy named Kengo." There was a death threat tone when he said the name.

"Shinji, right? She went craze, over _you_? It sounds like you don't even care what's happening! That girl couldn't stop thinking about you, and this is how you treat the situation? I don't know much about you, but hell! If you don't care about that girl, then no will! Hikari will _not_be happy with Kengo, you have _no _idea how he feels about her." Haruka hushed into a low whisper, "I'm sorry…Listen to me, whatever happens, don't let Hikari leave!"

Another long pause, Shinji voice was low and demanding, with a tint of hope coming back, "You have no right to order me around." The purple haired lad clicked the hang-up dial, stuffing the contraption into his pocket. A sly smirk formed on his face, "Not like I needed one in the first place." **(2)**

While on the other side, Haruka smiled to both a satisfaction in Shinji's new voice and Jun's sleeping face. Only few more seconds until they reached the motel, especially with all the exhausted teens. Shaken slightly by the vibration in her palm, only for her smile to widen more with the text message received. Clutching the metal piece to her heart, the blue-eyed secretly glanced back at Shuu with a broad smile. An overflowing glee spread through her jittering knees when she stepped out of the bus, pulling Shuu's away from the girls.

They were dragged deeper into the forest, the air drugging the serenity to the perfect scenery and to the event that was going to take place.  
Haruka released her grip on his arm, sitting on a boulder with a hand resting on her cheek, tilted slightly in jubliance.

The green haired teen dusted off his shirt, one eye peering to the ocean-blue hues, "What's the big idea? Wouldn't you rather be chatting on the phone with your boyfriend?"

"Actually, I just want it to be about me and you," the brunette crossed her legs, folding her hands with sophistication, "And we both know you were mad, Shuu. No need to worry, I was wrong. I did choose the wrong person."

The male actually stared at her with amusement, "Oh, is that so?"

"So, can it actually be about 'me and you' now?"

Shuu's arm fell to his sides, a grin plastering on his face. He took a seat next to the brunette, head resting on her shoulder, "I would—like that."

**(3)'_It's_**

----

**(4)**

The blond teen smiled when his amber orbs glanced at the brunette and green-haired lad, holding hands while returning back to the motel. Jun scuffed a laugh, noticing how Shuu actually appeared slightly nervous about this new relationship experience with the girl he actually always wanted: and a trait of happiness; happiness that can be shared only through boyfriend and girlfriend, something that a certain blond can't know much about, having his heart shattered with the only girl he has been crushing on since they were children. Jun's lip formed a sad smile, gathering his possessions from the bus and now strapped to his shoulder.

_Everyone is getting their happy ending, maybe I'm just not meant to._

Jun ruffled his unruly luscious blond hair, shaking the small thought replaying in his mind. With that rejection, all courage to ever like someone again might be lost for who knows how long. Weary he is, Jun dragged the carry-on bag instead of keeping it on his shoulder, taking along to his own room with a given key, "C'mon Jun, no left wallowing around!" With fake spirit, Jun dashed to room '54', unlocking the door, not expecting he actually has two beds in one room.

The other was occupied by an ebony-haired teen, red cap and red scarf truly identified his calm character. He sat Indian-style on the bed, polishing a circular object without sensing the presence of Jun in the room. The stranger then directed his dark brown orbs to meet amber eyes, smiling and waving, "Hey, nice to meet you! I'm Kouki, I'm also staying in this room, hope you don't mind."

Jun vibrantly smiled back, placing his possession on the unoccupied bed, "It's alright, I don't mind. Nice to meet ya too, name's Jun," the blond lad let his body collapse on the bed, "Boy, I'm tired!"

This boy, Kouki, grinned to the comment, placing the object he was polishing into a backpack. In just a few moments, all there is in the air was a tensing silence, almost chocking Jun mentally with such awkwardness in the current situation.

Jun: "Life is so unfair, wouldn't you agree?"

Kouki was astonished by the random comment, nonetheless Jun as well, not even noticing what came out of his mouth in the first place.  
Yet, it appeared that the ebony haired gave thought to it, placing an index finger on his chin, "Yeah, I hear you. I mean, not everything can always be fantastic, mostly bittersweet in my end."

Amber orbs peered to the brown eyes in interest, Jun turned over until his hand rested on his cheek, head titled slightly to met Kouki. On the side note, Jun noticed a pale blush form on the other boy's face.

"No, I mean. We—just met. You will—think really badly of me…"

Jun sprang up, rocking back and fourth with the smile never leaving his face, "I never judge people! C'mon, tell me! Ugh, only if you're alright with that." The amber orbed scratched his head in a nervous matter.

Kouki's face saddened, "When you think your friends are actually the best," a small pause until it was continued, "They end up stabbing you back: humiliation. I'll let it go now, so you can laugh at me too and get out as soon as you can, so—so…you won't be stuck with an abomination." So much hurt was expressed through his words, even to the point where Kouki seemed close to tearing. Jun never interrupted, the smile fading into a serious frown, never meaning to interrupt and irking Kouki to continue, "I trusted them, until they learned I was gay…"

Jun was taken aback, but laughed no less. He heard little protest to stop, but his gut told him otherwise. A tear dropped out of Jun's amber orb, not from sadness, but from laughter. Never in such a while did he manage to break out in such a laughter, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh." The smile silenced, yet Jun's face formed a grin, "So you think I'll judge based on that? Everyone is normal to me; I would only want to leave if you were serial killer or something. Sexual orientation never crossed my mind!"

The blond jumped from his bed, extending a hand out, teeth brightly showing with the outrageous smile, "I'll be your friend! Forget those people, some just can't be trusted! Not me though, I'm all honest-to-goodness! Friends?"

The boy awaited for his hand to be shook, yet Kouki stood up with a smile itched on his face. Then, there was a quick peck to Jun's cheek, with a small whisper to the blonde's ear, "Friends, for _now_."

Kouki waved as he exit the room, leaving Jun flushed with a dark blush on his face, hand touching the 'special' spot on his cheek, "Maybe he's secretly French."

Though, the lad sat on his bed.  
Smile still on, Jun touched his heart, "Maybe I was wrong, I guess everyone does deserve happiness, even me."

**_like_**

_----_

On the other side of the phone was Satoshi, letting the breeze pass through his air. The draft was pretty chilly since the city was remotely cold this time of day, yet he couldn't resist seeing a certain person over such a long time: Kasumi. This is where he saw her, practicing water acrobatics with such grace and skill as a professional. Moving swiftly like those stories of beautiful mermaids, she _was_ his mermaid until he left to this region. Fate is presenting pity for the ebony haired, to see his original love was such a wondrous moment.

They exchanged glances, keeping silent throughout Kasumi's mini-performance.

When she was done, her hair dripped with the oceanic wetness, pouring down to her feet like rain. Satoshi never said a word, only wrapping her in a cotton towel.

It seemed even silence now was the best comfort.  
Most likely, lost at words.

The orange-haired nodded, bundling herself in the blanket as they gazed into the blue sky. Back laid down with serenity engulfing the atmospheres, Satoshi joined along. Hands slightly apart until both clutch simultaneously. To Kasumi, she cuddle to the warmth of the male, closing her eyes by the cost of comfort, nails holding his jacket as if she was holding to dear life, as if the ebony one will actually move from his spot.

"This time, I'm not letting you go." Kasumi said in a hush whisper.

Satoshi settled up, scooping up the girl in his arms bridal-style. Taking careful steps to the small cottage, he noticed a small tint of confusion buzzing up her complexion, chucking tenderly when she huffed in response. Satoshi's foot gently kicked the door open, placing the orange-haired on the sofa, leaving a small kiss on her forehead.

His black eyes softened, hand tracing in Kasumi's wet hair, "I'm not attending too leave this. With you, never."

Yes, she is _his_ mermaid.  
A creature that can bring any man to be allured by her.  
Satoshi couldn't be any more captivated than the limit holds.

**_a_**

_----_

The following day was like a hell storm to Shinji, especially since he practically had to use all his might to persuade Gen to be able to go to the city where the ships rest, the dock on which Hikari was bound to embark to leave. Well, she isn't going to leave, not until Shinij has the chance to confront her, forget the cold exterior! He wanted her to stay, he wanted to be around her, he wanted to deal with her bitter happiness that spreads around like a contagious disease, he _needed_her by his side. Forget the cliché to it all, Shinji _did_ miss her. That is something he won't deny, no matter how much he truly doesn't want to say it.

His destination's arrival was around seven in the afternoon, the pair should becoming back any time soon. The idea of her leaving the region for a certain brunette infuriated him to no bounds. The purple-haired had found accomplishing on breaking one heart that hunted Hikari—Jun, in other words—now the problem is with another? He wondered_, Just how many are infatuated with that girl? _Like there was anything to complain or insult about, because his conscience would shoot it right back, also being a 'fool' to fall for Hikari as well.

To pass the time, Shinji entered the library, making sure to keep close distance to the window in case the boat makes its arrival. A novel did entertain him for the moment; it wasn't until he heard the horn of a ship approaching close to the dock. From the corners of his purple orbs, there was the girl he has been looking for: Hikari. She dragged along two suitcases, and probably really meant on leaving.

Yet…  
It was now, or never.  
_Now_ is the perfect option to start with.

Shinji escalated down the stairs, relieved that Kengo was nowhere in sight and probably processing discussion with the captain, failing to notice Shinji approaching Hikari from behind. Never expecting it, her arm was tugged softly, but roughly as well. Blue orbs dilating in quivering fear, mouth trembling open with no words being said, much to caught up in the moment to even shout out for help from being dragged away from the the dock. She shifted her weight to her heels of her pink boots, trying to drag Shinji in the process where she can make an escape.

But no, it never stopped him. The more weight Hikari added, the more ruthless he became to getting her out of the city.  
Especially reaching the Foster home might take an hour or less to reach, mostly because the distances away needing to even come close.

The girl dared to speak, slapping away the grip on her thin wrist, "What do you think you're doing! How did you even know I was going to be here?" Afraid to be yelled at, Hikari took two steps back, rubbing the red marks on her wrist.

Shinji glowered to her sapphire eyes, mentally screaming at himself for being so cold on instinct, "Keeping you away from leaving."

The bluenette clenched her fist, causing uproar in her voice, "Keeping me from leaving, ey? I thought I was just a nuisance, considering that you hate me! I'm a pest, aren't I? Than be relieved, I'm going to be gone! This pest is going to be gone _now_!"

Turning her heels, she fumed with luggage in hand, hoping somewhere to be called over.  
For there to be a plead to stop.  
A request to stay.  
A desire to be loved.

"Don't do this, Hikari…"

Her heart stopped in tracks, it was desperation, desperation coming from the coldest person she has ever met. Hikari titled her head, one blue eye noticing Shinji was looking straight down, fringes covering up any face expressions. The female knew what she heard, she just wants it clarified, "Excuse me?"

"After everything, this is how you want to end it? Leaving things unfinished? You're the whole cause in the first place; I was fine until you showed up!" Shinji growled in frustration, shifting his head to the side violently, "Now you plan on going away like it's nothing? Especially last night when you--"

Hikari gasped, flushing into a dark blush. _He-he was awake?!_

Noticing their surroundings while walking, in a short period of time than thought, they were in Hikari's home town, the delicate place of flowers.

"Forget it, my affections were just artificial to you."

Hikari giggled, _This_ _whole time…This whole time, I was wrong all along._

Hikari grabbed the sleeve of Shinji's jacket, dragging him to flower patch hidden from the small town. A vast, grassy land of flowers, trees, and honey intoxicated the air. Out of pure happiness, the sapphire haired tackled Shinji down on the patch of flowers, shocking him no less when purple eyes tripled in size.

"Forget Kengo, forget going with him! I'm sorry Shinji; I just thought you hated me all along. But now, I know what I do is safe."

Before the lad could ask what of about her comment, she placed her lips on his, tenderly, lovingly. Better than any peck or the accidental kiss, this time it was done without hesitation.

There was no mistake.

Just purity in everything.

Hikari broke away, smiling gingerly at the purple haired boy. For the first time, he look satisfied with that sly grin of his. Taking a hold on her shoulder, Shinji turned the positions over. This time, it was Hikari who was startled and squeaked. It was barely audible, yet Shinji heard it: he laughed. A pure, quiet laugh.

"Thank you, Shinji. For letting me step into your life." Hikari muttered quietly, eyes softening into his gaze.

Hesitating because of his character, Shinji kissed her cheek, "Thanks for being the one to do so."

**_fairytale.'_**

**.:.۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞.:.**

_F i n_

**.:.۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞●۞.:.**

**A/N:  
(****1) Why Shinji is out in the middle of the day without Gen's consent is up to your imagination.  
(2) How he suddenly found Hikari's phone when dropped is also up to your imagination.  
(3) I wanted it to relate to the title, so each pairing describes their happiness as if 'it's like a fairytale.' Each word is seperate. Get it? I never did like Kengo, he doesn't get it happy. BWAHAHAHAHA. And sorry, no Gen appearance.  
(4) As much as I adore you all, if I get one flame or disrespectful comment because OF THE JUN x KOUKI PAIRING, you know what I gotta say? SUCK. IT. UP. I will NOT tolerate childish comments. Also, Kouki is Lucas in the game.  
Yes, Satoshi and Haruka broke up. Just clearing that up.  
Mistakes here and there, yeah, I understand.  
OKAY, I KNOW. SHINJI WAS OOC. IT'S HARD KEEPING HIM COLD, DON'T BUG ME. Plus, don't ya like it?  
I feel like a broken record, but I hope you enjoyed it! I want to thank my reviewers, all of them:  
**_Neka -Broken Hearted Mew Mew-_, _Deatheart_, _kataragirl11_, _SecretAgent99_, _allycat2090_,_Dark Cemone_, _Kenya_, _Dani_, _Tsushi_, _blue kitten_, **(Well, I said I was gonna include them all, um. Don't mind the name, folks!)**_ ...,_ _Pop Dragon_, _Keiko-chan_, _Tainted Blossom_, _Lard Butt_, _MissMurderr_, _Twinkling-Moments_,_ Another apology_.  
**You have no idea how much of grateful! Well, that includes my litte rant, segments, and probably part in the Pokemon section, unless~ I can come up with a new idea or some people can enlighten my day with dazzaling reviews!  
See ya! :3**


End file.
